


On their first Halloween, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to see one continued just comment.</p><p>Do you celebrate any holidays other than halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July, New Year's Eve/Day, Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, April fools day?</p><p>I need words and general traditions associated with them. Like, for example, 12 days of Christmas, Christmas Eve-staying up late to see Santa, christmas morning-getting up early.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. On the First Day of October, there were . . .

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see one continued just comment.
> 
> Do you celebrate any holidays other than halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July, New Year's Eve/Day, Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, April fools day?
> 
> I need words and general traditions associated with them. Like, for example, 12 days of Christmas, Christmas Eve-staying up late to see Santa, christmas morning-getting up early.

Spider webs

Orion Pax looks around the room with the line of beds. Each bed had something hanging on the end of it. He looks at his and sees a spider hanging from a web. He screams and Rebecca and Scott run into the room. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott kneels down at the end of the bed. Orion Pax points to the black thing. “It’s just a piece of paper.”

Scott unhooks the decoration and holds it up to the alien. Orion Pax stares at it and reaches for it. He turns it over and throws it on the floor. He slides from the bed and walks over to the bed across the room from him; it had a black cat peeking out of a pumpkin. He takes it off and puts it on his bed. 

 

Magic

The aliens line up for their morning Energon, the black and purple jet jumps in place, waiting for the line to move up. He sighs and wishes he could be farther up in line. Someone screams and Skywarp looks around. 

“You cut!” Sideswipe says with his fists on his hips. 

“I didn’t,” Skywarp pushes Sideswipe. The aliens start wrestling on the ground. Orion Pax walks up with Megatron by his side. 

“Stop fighting,” Orion Pax pulls Sideswipe away from Skywarp. “No using magic at Energon time.”

“Fine,” Skywarp pouts and teleports to the pile of cubes, he picks up one and disappears again.

 

Groans

Rebecca walks into the bedroom, small groans fill the room and she checks on the aliens closest to her. They were asleep. She moves farther into the room and stops at the silver alien, Megatron. The ends of markers litter the floor around his bed. 

“Did you eat markers?” Rebecca sits on the edge of the bed. Megatron nods slowly and whimpers. 

 

Full Moon

Orion Pax looks around the once dark room, now there is a bright white light coming from the clear section of the wall. He slides off the bed and slowly approaches the clear part of the wall. He peaks around and looks up at the large white disk in the black sky. 

“Ohh,” Orion Pax stares up at it and whistles for the others. The aliens crowd around the window and stare up at the white disk. 

“It’s so pretty,” the small green alien says, name tag says “Cosmos”.

 

Fear

The loud boom and rattling glass causes Prowl to jump up and glance around the bedroom. Another loud boom comes and he jumps from his bed and scrambles into the one beside him, the small silver alien jumps awake and looks at Prowl. 

“Hiya,” the alien says. 

“Hold me,” Prowl squirms closer to the silver one’s chest. 

“’Kay,” Jazz wraps his arms around Prowl. “Nothing gonna hurt ya.”


	2. On the second day of October, there were . . .

Deadly

The small white, red and blue jet sits on the counter watching the scientists work. 

“Why do you keep the white things in the box,” Starscream asks.

“So they don’t run away,” the scientist says.

“Why would they run away?” 

“They are not used to staying in one place.”

“Why do you want them in one place?”

“We are experimenting on them.”

“Why are you experimenting on them?” Starscream tilts his head.

“We are testing whether or not our hypothesis works,” the scientist injects one of the mice with a blue serum. The mouse twitches and falls limp. 

“Why did it go to sleep?”

“It died,” the scientist says.

“Why?”

“Our hypothesis.”

“Can I try?” Starscream stands up and walks over the counter to the mice. The scientist holds out the mouse and turns around to get the serum. When the scientist turns around to face Starscream, the alien holds out the mouse. “You don’t need the blue stuff. I can do it by myself.”

“Rebecca,” the scientist presses the button on his collar. “I need you to remove Starscream from my lab.”

 

Supernatural

Rebecca watches over the aliens as Scott takes one by one to the medical wing to run scans over them. She watches the blue and white one and the green one playing with the dolls. She glances up at Scott as he leads Megatron back from the medical wing. She looks back at the two aliens to see them playing with the dolls in a castle. 

“How did you get a castle, Hound?” Rebecca walks over to them. Hound shrugs and continues playing. Rebecca looks over at the blue and white one to see him gone. “Where did Mirage go?”

Hound shrugs and Rebecca looks over again to see two dolls floating in the air. 

 

Cauldron

Orion Pax stands on the catwalk, no one knew he was here. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He watches as the humans in white walk around below him, colorful liquid in their hands. A large tank sits in the middle of the room, right under the catwalk. The humans pour the colorful liquid into the tank and smoke rises out of it. 

Orion Pax moves closer to the edge, the sound of a wire snapping causes him to look up and the scientists to see him. The catwalk shakes and the end over the tank falls, tilting the catwalk. Orion Pax slips and slides down the metal, armor screeching against it. 

“Sound the alarms!” a scientist yells and the alarms start. The scientists watch as Orion Pax slides into the tank. 

“What happened?” Scott yells over the alarms. 

“One of the aliens, sir,” the scientist points to the tank. 

“What’s in it?”

“We . . . it is acid, sir,” the scientist replies. 

“I want this lab shut down now,” Scott frowns and walks over to the tank. He climbs the ladder to the platform and looks over the edge. “Orion!”

A blue head pops out of the liquid, blue eyes brightens and Orion Pax whimpers. 

“Swim over here,” Scott kneels by the edge. Orion Pax whimpers louder. Scott imitates swimming and Orioin Pax mimics him. 

 

Mummies

Following the incident with the acid tank, Orion Pax’s armor needed time to heal. Scott had the medical team wrap him in bandages to help him heal faster. 

Orion Pax walks with his arms out in front of him. The linen liked to fall into the seams of his armor and get stuck. Megatron watches Orion Pax wobble into the bedroom. 

“You look like a mommy,” Megatron says.

“You mean mummy,” the red and white alien says and throws the pillow at Megatron. It slams into the silver one’s face. 

“I can’t climb up,” Orion Pax turns around to Megatron.

“I’ll help,” Megatron jumps off his bed and pulls the sheet down on Orion Pax’s bed before turning around to pick up the smaller one. Orion Pax nods and lies down on the bed. 

“Will you cover me?” Orion Pax asks. Megatron nods and pulls the sheet over Orion Pax.

“Now you look like a mommy,” Ratchet says. 

“Shut up,” Megatron throws the pillow and it hits the wall above Ratchet’s head.

 

Bugs

The small yellow and black alien sneaks around the corner of the facility, doorwings low on his back. He peeks around the corner, a wall of orange and black catches his attention. He sneaks over to it and taps on the glass. The orange and black fall off the wall and fly away. One stays and flutters its wings. The alien copies the motion. 

“Bumblebee,” Rebecca says, the alien looks up with bright blue eyes. “Do you like butterflies?”

Bumblebee nods and flutters his wings at the butterfly.


	3. On the third day of October, there were . . .

Vampire

Orion Pax lies on his front in the toy room with Prowl cuddled to his side. The smaller mech looks at the book as Orion Pax turns the page. 

“ . . . And the little vampire fell back asleep,” Orion Pax looks down at the smaller one as he closes the book. 

“What is a vampire?” Prowl looks up at Orion Pax. 

“I have no idea, but it’s cute,” Orion Pax turns on his side and wraps his arms around Prowl. The two fall asleep, the silver alien puffs out his armor, blue visor dimming. He crawls closer to the two and wraps his arms around Prowl as he snuggles up between the other’s wings. 

 

Lurking

The black alien peeks around the corner, the large silver alien stands at the doorway of the bedroom. He moves closer, close to the wall. The silver alien doesn’t notice him. He stops a few feet away.

“Why are lurking me?” Megatron turns to look at the black alien. 

“I’m bored,” Ironhide huffs. “Do you want to play war?”

“Do you have to ask?” Megatron and Ironhide run into the bedroom and grab the toy foam guns from under their beds. “First one to get Scott wins.”

“You better be prepared to lose,” Ironhide runs out of the room. 

 

Candles

Wheeljack watches as the engineers work on the main power generator. The small glowing cylinders are gathered around where they work. They said they were candles. Wheeljack didn’t think they put out enough light. He stands and walks over to the engineer’s toolbox and picks up one of the tools. He turns it on and the blue light shoots out of it. 

“Why don’t you use this candle?” Wheeljack waves around the blowtorch. 

“Rebecca!” the engineer yells over the radio. “Wheeljack is trying to kill me. Come get him.”

“It puts out more light,” Wheeljack steps closer to the engineer. 

“Stay put,” the engineer points to the alien. 

 

Gremlins

Perceptor sits on the counter as Rebecca works on extracting chlorophyll from the plants. 

“Why do you need that?” Perceptor asks. 

“We are trying to create a bio-solar panel,” Rebecca smiles. “We might be able to create energy for you and the others where you only need to wear something.”

“Why not just use our energy converters?” Perceptor looks up at the human. 

“What do you mean?”

“We can convert any source of energy into something we need,” Perceptor says. “Energon is just easier.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I like reading and working on . . . stuff,” Perceptor glances at the door. A group of aliens run around the corner, a group of humans run after them. Rebecca’s radio crackles with static.

“Rebecca, you need to come get these little gremlins,” the man points to the red and white jet. “They are destroying my lab.”

“I’ll get them,” Rebecca sighs and picks Perceptor up. “Do you want to help me?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

 

Yelling

“Stop, its mine!” 

“No it’s mine!”

“I said it was mine first!”

“But I saw it first!”

“I knew about it first!”

“Shut up!” Ratchet yells and throws his pillow at the two fighting. It hits both of them. The red and black one falls into the gold one. 

“You scratched my armor!” Sunstreaker yells.

“Ratchet made me do it!” Sideswipe yells back.

“I’m trying to sleep, I’ll scratch both of ya!” Ratchet starts throwing more pillows at them. The two run out of the room. Ratchet huffs and grabs the pillow of Orion Pax’s bed and crawls into his own. “Comfy pillow.”

 

“Who stole my pillow!” Orion Pax yells when he climbs on his bed.


	4. On the fourth day of October, there were . . .

Autumn

Orion Pax, Megatron, Jazz and Prowl stand at the window wall on the main floor of the facility. 

Scott had landscapers plant trees around the property to make it look like the building has been there for a while. 

Scott walks up to the aliens and looks out the window to see what has captured their attention.

“Why are the trees shedding?” Orion Pax looks up at Scott.

“It’s autumn, they're losing their leaves to conserve their energy during the winter,” Scott says. 

“Where do the leaves go?” Megatron asks.

“We rake them in large piles and put them in the compost,” Scott glances over at Rebecca as she walks up.

“We can jump in the piles of leaves,” Rebecca says.

“That sounds fun,” Jazz runs to the door and tries to push it open. “Why won’t it open?”

“You have to pull,” Scott laughs and leads the other three aliens to the door. The aliens run outside and look around for a pile of leaves.

“I see no piles,” Megatron crosses his arms. 

“We have to make one,” Scott smiles.

“Then go do it,” Megatron waves his hand. Rebecca comes up to them with rakes and hands one to Megatron. “What is this?”

“You pull the leaves into a pile,” Rebecca starts raking the leaves. Megatron looks around to see Jazz, Orion Pax and Prowl raking. He huffs and starts.

 

Raven 

Hound stares at the birds on the ground outside. Perceptor walks up to him. 

“They’re called ravens,” Perceptor says. 

“Ravens look small,” Hound says and a smaller bird lands on the bird feeder hanging outside the window. “Especially that one.”

“That’s a canary,” Perceptor holds out a book to Hound.

 

Pumpkin

“What is that?” Starscream asks, pointing to the large round orange thing. 

“That is a pumpkin,” Rebecca says as she walks around the lab’s greenhouse. 

“What do they do?” Skywarp asks as the seekers follow Rebecca around the plants.

“We carve them at Halloween,” Rebecca smiles. 

“Are they all orange?” Starscream asks.

“Yes.”

“Thrust, you’re a pumpkin,” Starscream points at the orange seeker.

“I don’t want to be carved!” Thrust screams.

 

Knocking

Scott wakes up to someone knocking on his door. He gets up and opens the door. Looking down he sees one of the aliens, one that only has one eye. 

“Shockwave?” Scott asks. Shockwave runs into the room and climbs under the covers. “Did you have a nightmare?”

The little alien stays silent and Scott walks to his bed. Someone knocks on his door. He opens it to see Soundwave. Soundwave runs in and crawls bedside Shockwave. Scott starts walking to his bed when someone knocks on his door. 

Megatron runs into the room to the bed. Another knock and Orion Pax runs into his room. Another and Bumblebee, Barricade, Smokescreen and Bluestreak run in. Another knock and Prowl, Jazz, Perceptor, Drift and Wing run in. 

Scott looks at his bed to see the aliens piled up on it. All of them. 

 

Ghoul

Small white footprints lead out of the storage closet, the security team follows them and comes to the toy room. They open the door and see a somewhat white figure sitting by the dolls. The figure plays with the dolls and the security team walks into the room.

When they get closer, they can see through part of the figure. The figure shimmers and the blue and white alien appears. 

“It’s just Mirage,” the leader of the group says and sighs. 

“I was starting to think it was a ghost.”


	5. On the fifth day of October, there were . . .

Carve

Rebecca pushes the pumpkin onto the table in the alien’s toy room.

“Who wants to help me carve the first pumpkin?” Rebecca asks. 

“Vat iz zat?” one of the aliens asks.

“This is a pumpkin,” Rebecca says and looks at the alien. Something shifts in the alien’s head and his face turns black.

“Beter, Beter, bumbkin eater,” the alien sings. 

“Uhm . . . okay, do you want to help?”

“Vat do I hafe to do?” the alien climbs up on the chair beside her.

“Draw what you want it to looks like,” Rebecca holds out a marker for him.

“How?” the alien presses the marker against the pumpkin and nothing happens. 

“Well, we need to take off the cap, first,” Rebecca says.

“Ze cap,” Blitzwing nods. 

 

As the aliens get ready to go to sleep, Thrust walks into the bedroom, black markings cover his armor. 

“What happened to you?” Starscream asks.

“What do you mean?” Thrust climbs in his bed.

“You look like Blitz’s pumpkin before Rebecca cut it all up.”

Thrust looks down at himself. “I don’t want to be carved!”

 

Possessed

Scott walks into his office, sits down at his desk. Pressing the power button on the computer tower, nothing happens. He glances under the desk at the outlet. The computer was plugged in and it should work. The screen crackles and a face appears before it disappears in a blink of an eye. Scott looks around his office as the computer starts up. 

With the desktop screen on and the computer finishes configuring its systems, he goes to open today’s meeting folder. A game of chess comes up instead. 

“What?” Scott closes the game and tries again. The game pops up and locks the mouse. The words “play with me” scroll over the screen. “Okay, guys, you got me.”

Scott laughs as he expects the others to jump out and say surprise. His laughs quiet when no one comes. 

“Please,” the words scroll along the screen again.

“Who are you?” Scott asks. A glyph scrolls through the screen, “Soundwave” follows afterward. “How did you get in my computer?”

Soundwave’s tentacles snake around the floor, transforming out of their disguise as wire bundles. He lands on the desk.

“Where were you?” Scott asks checking over the alien for any injuries. Soundwave points to the ceiling and Scott looks up to the ceiling tiles. One is lifted away. “Who else knows about the ceiling?”

“Seekers,” Soundwave says and giggles. 

 

Scary

The other employees hated coming in the lab in the morning, not because they weren’t happy about their job. They immensely enjoyed it.

It was because one of the aliens made it a habit to greet them. The small sliver alien with purple highlights always watched them walk in the lab, each day in a different place. Each day, staring at them until they found him and then they played whatever game he had carried into their lab. 

It was scary to begin with, then turned adorable, then scary again. 

This was one of the scary mornings. The usual places he was were empty. They could feel him staring at them. Those red eyes were boring into them. These aliens wouldn’t harm them, would they? Would they know any better?

Someone screams and then a giggle fills the air. Tentacles come out of the ceiling and the small alien drops down into the scientist’s arms. A game of chess is in the alien’s hands. 

“You are the scariest alien,” the scientist sets Soundwave on the counter. The alien chirps and sets up the board.

 

Quiver

A rattling comes from the storage closet as Scott passes. He stops and the rattle comes louder. He opens the door to see one of the all black aliens; this one had rotors hanging from his back.

“What are you doing in here Blackout?”

“Megatron, seek and hide,” Blackout peeks out of the closet.

“Do you want to come with me?” Scott picks up the alien and walks to his office. The small alien’s rotors slowly stop quivering.

 

Storms

The lightning cracks above the facility, all the aliens scream and jump out of bed. They huddle in the center of the room. Rebecca walks in with a flashlight. 

“Did the storms scare you?” Rebecca asks, every alien nods in unison. Red and blue eyes shine bright in the darkness. “Do you know what I did when I was afraid of storms?”

The aliens shake their heads. 

“I made a tent out of my sheets,” Rebecca smiles and starts spanning one of the sheets over the walkway. She ties it to the other one from the bed across it. The aliens copy her until the whole walkway is covered with the sheets. They crawl into the tent and look around. “Ohhs” and “Awws” fill the tent.


	6. On the sixth day of October, there were . . .

Graveyard

Orion Pax sits in front of the television. Rebecca sits beside him. 

“What are you watching?” Rebecca asks.

“Little people in the box,” Orion Pax says.

“Oh, are they entertaining?” Rebecca watches the little alien. 

“What is a graveyard?”

“A place where people are buried.”

“Oh, it looks like our bedroom,” Orion Pax stands and walks away.

 

Tombstone

Following Orion Pax’s observation, the decoration of the alien’s room started. Each headboard was turned into a tombstone that had the glyphs and their names written on them. 

 

Candy

“What is that?” the yellow, orange and red alien asks.

“It’s candy,” Scott starts opening the bags of Halloween candy.

“What is candy?” Hot Rod asks.

“It’s what we give trick or treaters,” Scott dumps the bag of candy into the bowl.

“What is trick? What is treaters?”

“Why don’t you go find Rebecca, she’ll tell you about them. Do you know where Orion Pax is?”

“He’s in the ship,” Hot Rod runs out of the room. Scott puts away the candy and walks down to the ship. Orion Pax fills a wagon with the cubes. 

“What are you doing?” Scot asks.

“I want candy,” Orion Pax looks up. 

 

Grim Reaper

Megatron walks around the storage room, Rebecca said they needed to start looking for a costume if they wanted to trick or treat. Maybe there was something in here. No one ever came in here; there could be lots of costumes in here. He pulls on a sheet, the sound of something sliding causes him to back away and bump into piles of boxes. The boxes fall on him and he cries out. The door opens and Rebecca looks around the room, she spots a silver claw sticking out of a box. 

Megatron looks around when Rebecca calls his name. He couldn’t see, something must have knocked his visual feed out. He feels Rebecca kneel in front of him and pull something off his head. He looks at her and chirps happily. 

“You look like a little Grim Reaper,” Rebecca smiles and Megatron looks down to see a black sheet wrapped around him.

“Costume?” Megatron asks. 

“Yep,” Rebecca takes Megatron’s hand and leads him out of the storage room. 

 

Skeleton

The ship was still buried in the ground; they left the basement as a dirt floor in case they wanted to uncover the ship. A team of excavators and some of the aliens dig around the ship. Soundwave uses all his tentacles to hold shovels. Megatron digs using only his claws. Hound sits in the pile of dirt making dirt castles while Mirage sits in the ship watching everyone. The ship lurches and a hole opens up under the ship’s opening. Mirage screams and tumbles into the hole. 

The workers rush over and start searching the hole for the blue and white alien. Something white appears and the workers stare at the skull popping out of the hole. The whole skeleton climbs out of the hole and the workers start backing away. 

“I think he’s hurt,” Mirage appears in front of the skeleton. “He can’t speak.”


	7. On the seventh day of October, there were . . .

Zombie

Mirage watches as the humans lay out the skeleton. He holds his hands close to his chest as he clicks at the skeleton. 

“Why aren’t you helping him?” Mirage asks. 

“We can’t help him,” one of the humans says.

“Why not?” Orion Pax walks up to them.

“He’s dead, he’s been that way for a long time.”

“Would this help?” Megatron walks up with a small cube in his hands, it pulses blue.

“What is it?” the humans asks.

“I dunno,” Megatron shrugs. “I think it will help.”

Megatron sets the cube on the skeleton’s chest. Blue energy tendrils slowly creep around the skeleton before a pulse wave of blue energy shakes the ground. The skeleton slowly sits up, Mirage cheers and wraps his arms around the skeleton. The ground shakes and everyone looks at the hole, white hands appear at the edge and Mirage looks over his shoulder while still hugging the skeleton.

“I get more friends?” Mirage asks as the skeletons crawl out of the hole.

 

Woods

Only a few skeletons stay with Mirage, the other twenty or so leave the facility and go into the woods. Scott asks why the security didn’t contain them.

“Mirage didn’t want them to be sad,” one of the guards says.

 

Axe 

Orion Pax finds a toy that shines in the light. It wasn’t in the toy room. It was where the skeletons came out. Scott watches Orion Pax carry the axe into his office.

“Can I have that?” Scott asks with his hand out. Orion Pax hands it to him and his hands transforms into a glowing orange axe. Orion Pax giggles and runs out of the office waving his hands. “Oh dear.”

 

Creepy

Scott stares at the skeleton sitting at the end of the table. Mirage sits beside it coloring in a coloring book. The skeleton holds the cube within its chest and hands Mirage the coloring crayons. 

“Mirage, can your skeleton stay somewhere else?” Scott asks.

“No,” Mirage kicks his feet against the chair.

 

Haunt

Soundwave walks through the facility, something was watching him. Something small. Soundwave turns around and sees nothing in the hallway. He continues walking and jumps around, something small and round scurries around the corner. Soundwave quietly walks up to the corner. The small round thing chews on a railing. Soundwave walks up to it and the small creature looks up at him with a mouthful of teeth. 

“Are you hungry?” Soundwave asks and breaks off a spindle from the railing and picks the creature up. “I’ll find you lots of food.”


	8. On the eighth day of October, there were . . .

Purple

“I want the room purple!” Megatron shoves Orion Pax.

“I don’t like purple!” Orion Pax shoves Megatron.

“Everyone likes purple!”

“Not everyone!”

“If you mix all your colors you get purple!”

“Well they’re not mixed!”

 

Orange

“I want orange!” Orion Pax shoves Megatron.

“I don’t like orange!” Megatron shoves Orion Pax.

“Everyone likes orange!”

“I don’t!”

“Well . . . well . . . I don’t like purple!”

“Why don’t we paint it both colors?” Rebecca kneels beside them.

“Okay,” the aliens chirp.

 

Bad Dream

“Sweet dreams, don’t let the bad dream boogies bite,” Rebecca turns off the light and closes the door.

“Orion? What is a bad dream boogie?” Prowl asks as he holds the blanket close.

“It’s something that crawls into your head and eats your dreams,” Megatron says.

“It crawls through your eyes as the sandy man creeps into them and poops,” Starscream clicks in imitation of laughter. 

“That’s stupid,” Jazz throws his pillow at the jet.

“Big bad dream boogie!” Bumblebee screams and jumps out of his bed. He falls face down on the floor.

“It’s just Scrapy,” Soundwave says and jumps down from his bed. He holds out a rusty stick of metal. “Come on, Scrapy.”

 

Fog

Hound looks out the window, something white, nearly gray crawls toward the building.

“’Becca, what is that?” Hound points to the approaching thing.

“That is fog.”

“Is it related to frog?”

“Uh . . . no,” Rebecca frowns. “Why would it be?”

“They are spelled almost the same,” Hound looks up at her. “What does fog do?”

“It’s just clouds on the ground. It makes things less visible.”

 

Hiding

“. . . ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred,” Rebecca says as she faces the wall. When she turns around, she uncovers her eyes. “Ready or not, here I come.”

Rebecca walks down the hallway, opening doors to find the rooms empty. She looks in the toy room, no one was there. 

She looks in Scott’s office, no one was there. 

She looks over the whole facility and finds no one.

“Security,” Rebecca says over the radio. “The aliens and I were playing hide and seek, I don’t know where they went.”

“One is right behind you,” the security officer says. Rebecca turns around and scans the area.

“I don’t see anyone,” Rebecca frowns as she steps closer to the table. A noise comes from the printer. 

“You got me!” Blackout transforms from the printer and sits on the table. 

“How did you turn into the printer?”

“I don’t know, I just did,” Blackout holds up his arms.

“Can you help me find the others?” Rebecca asks, Blackout nods.


	9. On the ninth day of October, there were . . .

Whispers

Orion Pax looks around as he walks down the hallway. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” Megatron asks.

“Don’t you hear them?” Orion Pax asks. 

“I hear you,” Megatron stares at him.

 

Souls

“What are souls?” Perceptor asks Rebecca.

“It’s what makes us who we are,” Rebecca continues to study the mouse. 

“Do we have souls?” Perceptor asks. 

“If you want.”

“What does a soul look like?” 

“No one has ever seen one.”

“So it’s not like this?” Perceptor looks down. Rebecca turns to see Perceptor’s chest parted and the blue orb pulsing within. 

“What is that?” Rebecca asks and steps closer to the alien.

“I think it’s called a spark,” Perceptor says. “Does this mean I don’t have a soul?”

“Is it like a heart?”

“I think so.”

“Then you have a soul.”

“Yay, I have a soul. I can tell the others,” Perceptor starts to jump off the counter.

“Shouldn’t you protect it?” Rebecca says.

“Oh, yeah,” Perceptor closes his chest and jumps down. “I have a soul, I have a soul.”

Perceptor stops a few feet away.

“Does that mean shoes have a soul?” Perceptor asks. 

 

Afraid

Orion Pax climbs on his bed, the voices start again and he looks around. Only Megatron was in the bedroom and he was asleep. He slides off his bed and quietly walks over to the bed beside his. He climbs on it and crawls under the covers. He slides his arms around the silver one’s waist and buries his face into the other’s back. 

“What are you doing?” Megatron asks.

“I’m scared,” Orion Pax whimpers. “Will you protect me?”

“Why do you need protecting?” 

“I’m afraid.”

“So?”

“You need to make me not. You make it all better.”

“Oh, okay,” Megatron turns over and wraps his arms around the smaller one and pulls him close. 

“Thank you,” Orion Pax mumbles, “High Lord Protector.”

 

Footsteps

Soundwave holds Scrapy close to his chest. His eyes were closed and his hearing turned all the way up. He could hear everything within his surroundings. A thumping comes and he listens to the rhythm, someone was coming toward him. He opens his eyes and looks around the corner. No one was coming. 

“What are you doing?” Scott asks. Soundwave jumps and screams, Scrapy goes flying out of his arms. Soundwave transforms into his car-mode and speeds away, Scrapy follows. “I didn’t mean to scare him.”

 

Owls 

“Hoot, hoot,” Hound stops in the hallway. He looks around and sees nothing else in the hallway. He continues down it. “Hoot, hoot.”

Hound turns around and walks backward.

“Hoot, hoot,” Hound stops and tilts his head.

“Hoot, hoot,” Hound mimics the noise and something falls down from the ceiling to land beside him. 

“Hoot, hoot,” the fluffy creature says. Hound gets on his hands and knees. 

“Hoot, hoot,” Hound copies. The owl blinks at him and turns his head around. Hound tries to mimic him. He puts his hands on his head and forces his head to turn all the way around. Something snaps and he pulls his hands away. His head comes off in his hands. “Oh no.”

 

Scott looks up from his computer when the green alien walks in. He stares at the alien. An owl perches on the alien’s shoulders where a head should be. The alien holds out his head. 

“It broke off,” Hound steps up to Scott. “Can you reattach it?”

Scott stares at the alien before slumping back in his chair. 

“Scott?” Hound sets his head on Scott’s desk and climbs on the chair with Scott. “Someone, help, I broke Scott! And my head!”

“Hoot, hoot.”


	10. On the tenth day of October, there were . . .

Shadows 

Ebony Willis, the resident psychologist, walks down the hall with his morning coffee, paper in hand and he glances at the headlines. A shadow falls over the newspaper and he disregards it until he reaches the corner and sees the shadow taller than any human. He drops his coffee, breathing heavy. 

“No, no, no, there’s no such thing as slender man,” Ebony says shaking as he stares at the thin, tall shadow. A series of clicks come from around the corner and Ebony holds his breath as he peeks around. “Please don’t kill me.”

He opens his eyes a little and sees a pink, a blue and a pink and blue alien on top of each other. 

“Oh,” Ebony sighs. “What are you three doing here?”

“Having fun,” the pink one says. “Are you having fun?”

Ebony looks at their name tags. “I was once I knew you weren’t slender man, Elita.”

“What is slender man?” Chromia asks.

“Is he a man who is slender?” Arcee asks. “You are quite slender. Are you slender man?”

“You’re slender man!” Chromia yells. “Let’s go play slender man.”

Arcee grabs Ebony’s hand and Chromia runs toward the toy room, Arcee and Elita bouncing on her shoulders. 

 

Fangs

The small black, white and yellow alien stands in the middle of the hallway. A red and black cape hangs from his shoulders as he inspects the object in his hand. Taheisha Hanson, the lead nanotechnologist walks up to him. 

“What are you looking at?” Taheisha asks.

“What are these?” Ricochet holds up the pink and white set of teeth. 

“Are you going to be Dracula for Halloween?”

“No, I’m going to be a vampire,” Ricochet states. 

“Oh, okay,” Taheisha nods and smiles. “They are fangs, you put them in your mouth.”

“They bend though.”

“They’re supposed to mold.”

“They don’t fit,” Ricochet puts them in. 

“We’ll just have to make you ones that fit.”

“I don’t have to use them,” Ricochet holds them out, green light scans over them and Ricochet opens his mouth. Taheisha watches as fangs appear. “Now I am a vampire!”

Ricochet picks up the edges of his cape and runs down the hall. 

 

Phantom

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Cyclonus asks as he watches Wheeljack attach the small devise on his hip. “You blew up Bluestreak yesterday.”

“That was an accident,” Wheeljack says. “Besides he’s fine.”

“He has a hole in his leg,” Cyclonus looks warily down at Wheeljack.

“You’ll be fine, he wanted to fly, you already know how to,” Wheeljack looks up and stands. “All done. Just flip the switch when you are ready.”

“I better not blow up,” Cyclonus points to the white, red and green alien. “If I die, I’m haunting you.”

“You won’t die,” Wheeljack steps back.

“Why are you stepping back?” 

“To give you room,” Wheeljack says. Cyclonus rises in the air and hovers out in the hallway. He flips the switch and waits for the humans to pass. Roxie Clay, the vice president of Business development and Sabrina Johnson, the lead marketing associate turn the corner.

“Bugga bugga boo!” Cyclonus says. The two women look up, faces pale and they scream before running down the hall. Scott looks at them as he walks toward the toy room and looks up at Cyclonus. He jumps back at the shimmering, black and white bat like creature hovering in the air. 

“Um . . .” Scott glances at Wheeljack peeking around the corner. “Would you mind coming down and not scaring my employees?”

“But it’s no fun,” Cyclonus drops down to the ground and flips the switch. Nothing happens. “Wheeljack, it won’t go away.”

“Try it again,” Wheeljack says. Cyclonus flips the switch back and forth over and over. 

“It’s not doing anything!” Cyclonus screams. 

“Take it off.”

“I can’t!” Cyclonus turns to Wheeljack. “You’re dying now.”

“I didn’t blow you up!” Wheeljack takes off running down the hallway. Cyclonus jumps and flies into the wall. He looks at the scientists as he sticks through the wall. 

“Wheeljack!” 

Scott laughs as he watches Cyclonus’ feet kick in the air. 

“I didn’t do that,” Wheeljack points to Cyclonus.

 

Paranormal

Grapple and Hoist play with the toys in the toy room, Grapple sits in his alt-mode as Hoist hangs the flying saucer toy on the hook. 

“Up, up and away,” Hoist says and Grapple raises the UFO. 

“Whatya doing?” Cosmos asks. 

“Playing galactic take over,” Hoist says. “Will you put that saucer on my hook?”

“Sure, can I play?” Cosmos asks.

“You don’t have a hook,” Hoist transforms. 

“Oh,” Cosmos looks up at the UFOs. “I don’t need a hook.”

Cosmos scans the UFO and transforms. He hovers beside them and they play bumper UFOs. Timothy Daniels, the COO of Primacron walks in to see who is playing in the toy room and stops. He notices the two aliens holding up the UFOs, but the third one had no strings and it was playing the theme from the Twilight Zone.

Timothy turns around and steps out of the room. 

“Scott,” Timothy says over the radio. “I’m going to take my vacation now.”

 

Silence

The purple alien sits and stares at the workers through the glass. Yellow eyes never blinking or leaving their direction. 

“Do you want to come in here?” one of the workers asks.

Silence.

“Can you hear me?”

Nothing.

“Do you need Scott or Rebecca to come?”

Just staring. 

“Are you happy there?”

Soundwave walks up and looks from the purple alien to the humans.

“Makeshift never talks,” Soundwave holds out his hand to Makeshift. The silent alien takes it and is led away.


	11. On the eleventh day of October, there were . . .

Cloak

Tracks pulls out a blue and red sheet from the dresser in Rebecca’s room. He ties it around his neck and looks at himself in the mirror.

“What are you doing?” Rebecca asks.

“I’m Snow White,” Tracks turns around so the cape twirls. “I’m the fairest of them all.”

 

Icy

Scott looks out the window. An early ice storm caught everyone off guard. Only Ebony, Rebecca and he were here. The other employees were trapped at home. 

“It looks so pretty,” Hound presses his face against the glass. “Can we go out there?”

“It’s too cold to go outside,” Scott says.

“Then can we let it inside?” Hound pulls open the door and the ice coats the floor. He slips and Scott tries to close the door but slips also. “It’s not pretty.”

 

Beware

The sign said beware. Beware of what?

Knockout sits on the shiny silver bench as he watches the ice fall. Scott walks up to him.

“The paint was wet.”

“Oh,” Knockout says. “What does that mean?”

“You might have silver paint on you.”

Knockout jumps off the bench and looks down.

“No!” Knockout screams.

 

Broom

Arcee looks around the storage room for a costume. She finds a broom and a witches hat.

“Elita, Chromia! I got our costumes!” Arcee yells.

“I don’t want to dress up like a broom,” Elita One says

 

Monster 

“Did you know monsters live under your bed,” Sideswipe says.

"They come out and nibble on your feet at night,” Sunstreaker says.

“They also like twins,” Ratchet jumps out from under Red Alert’s bed. The twins scream and run out of the bedroom.


	12. On the twelfth day of October, there were . . .

Costume

Orion Pax looks at the colorful pieces of material in the conference room. The others file in and watch Rebecca as she walks into the room. 

“We brought some costumes for you to look at if you want to participate in this year’s trick or treat,” Rebecca says. “You can choose one costume you want to dress up in.”

Orion Pax walks up to the yellow piece of fabric and holds it up. 

“Rebecca, what is this?” Orion Pax asks.

“That is a dress,” Rebecca says. 

“What’s it supposed to be?”

“A Disney princess named Belle, she likes to read,” Rebecca says.

“I like to read,” Orion Pax looks at the dress. “I’m going to be Belle.”

 

Blood

Prowl stares at the screen of the computer. Jazz wanted him to play a game. He said it was fun. It wasn’t. He lied. It was confusing and made no sense.

“I don’t unde-underst-understan—“ Prowl tries to say and slumps in his chair. Everything quiets and Scott glances in as he passes. 

“Prowl!” Scott runs into the room and pulls the chair back. He sees blue liquid leaking out of the alien’s head. :Medical, Prowl is injured. Rebecca get Orion Pax and meet me in the medical wing.:

Scott gently picks Prowl up and carries him into the medical wing. Orion Pax sits on the bed as Scott walks in. Scott lays Prowl beside the red and blue alien. 

“Why did you bring him here?” Orion Pax asks as he looks down at Prowl. 

“He’s injured,” Scott frowns.

“He just glitched,” Orion Pax looks up at Scott. 

“Isn’t that serious?”

“He glitches a lot,” Orion Pax shakes the small alien. Prowl sits up and rubs his head. He looks at the blue liquid on his hand. 

“I’m going to kill Jazz,” Prowl clenches his hands. “He did it on purpose.”

“What did he do?” Scott asks.

“He told me there was a fun game that I would like. I didn’t understand it.”

“What is an impossible quiz?” Orion Pax looks up at Scott.

 

Cold

Following Prowl’s glitching accident, Scott carries Jazz to the empty wing of the facility.

“I want you to stand here until you realize what you’ve done,” Scott sets the silver alien down and turns him to face the corner. 

“I glitched Prowl,” Jazz looks up at Scott.

“Do you feel sorry for hurting him?” Scott asks.

“I hurt him?”

“There was blue liquid, which I take it is your kind’s blood, coming from his head. You will stay here until you realize it could have killed him.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Jazz yells when Scott starts to walk away. 

 

Jazz stares at the corner, frame shaking as the room gets colder. He realized it was bad what he did. Didn’t Scott know that he figured it out? Why wasn’t he back yet? He looks over his shoulder and clicks for Scott to come back. The room stays empty. He whistles and nothing happens. His armor rattles as he shakes.

Something warm covers his back and he jumps. He looks behind him to see the black and white frame of Prowl.

“You didn’t come back,” Prowl says. “I thought you got eaten by a monster.”

“Oh, thanks for coming to find my remains,” Jazz pulls the blanket tighter. 

Prowl wraps his arms around the smaller frame and pulls him down on the floor. He wraps his blanket tighter around himself as he buries his face in Jazz’s chest.

 

Undead

Mirage looks at his skeleton friend. The skeleton stares back. 

“You need a name,” Mirage says. “I’m going to call you Undead.”

Another skeleton steps up to Mirage. 

“Do you want a name?”

The skeleton nods.

“You will be Undeader.”

Another skeleton steps up.

“You will be Undeadest.”

Another steps up.

“Undeadly.”

Another steps up.

“Undeadful . . . Undeadable . . . Undeadhood . . .Undeadess . . . Undeadness . . . Undeadless . . .Undeadism . . . Undeadment . . . Undeadist . . . Undeadal . . .Undeadish . . . Undeadtion . . . Undeadology . . . Undeadize . . . Undeaden . . . Undeaded . . . Undeads . . .Undeadn’t . . . Undeadfy . . . Undead one . . .Undead two . . . 

“. . . Undeadfy one . . . Undeadfy two . . . Undeadfy three . . .”

 

Grave

Mirage carries a pile of blankets down to the basement. The skeletons stand around the small cutouts in the ground. 

“I got your blankets,” Mirage says and starts handing out the blankets. He starts in the corner. He pulls up the blanket and tucks it under the skeleton’s shoulder. “Goodnight Undead.”

He moves to the next skeleton. 

“Goodnight Undeader,” Mirage tucks in that skeleton and continues to the other. 

 

Scott stands at the doorway watching the blue and white alien tucking in the skeletons. The alien was only at the halfway point. 

“This is going to be a long night,” Scott sighs and sits on the floor. He leans against the door frame and falls to sleep.

 

Scott wakes up lying down and looks around. He sees a small wall of dirt and tries to sit up. The blanket is tucked tightly around him. 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Mirage says and stands up. “Goodnight.”

“Mirage,” Scott says.

“It’s time to go to sleep,” Mirage says and turns away. “Go to sleep.”


	13. On the thirteenth day of October, there were . . .

Candy Corn

Sunstreaker looks at his masterpiece. He clicks in approval before moving onto his next canvas. Prowl walks into the bedroom and stops when he sees Sunstreaker at the coneheads' beds. 

Sunstreaker looks up. 

“I see nothing,” Prowl glances at his bed and grabs his tablet. 

 

Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet walk out of the bedroom and toward the toy room. 

“The candy corn heads,” Jazz giggles. Prowl sits in the corner of the toy room and records everything as the others chase the coneheads around the play room. 

“I want candy corn!” Megatron yells and tackles Thrust. 

“I don’t want to be eaten!” Thrust yells. 

 

Trapped

Soundwave huffs when he looks around the dark space around him. Something collapsed around him when the whole building shook. Scrapy skitters around the small space and nibbles on the metal around them. 

“Go Scrapy go!” Soundwave cheers. 

 

Dead of Night

Scott turns over on his bed, eyes opening just a little in his half asleep daze. Something white reflects the light and Scott opens his eyes wider. He screams and scrambles backward. He falls off the bed. He pants as he peeks over the edge of his bed. One of Mirage’s skeletons lays on his bed. 

“I need a lock.” Scott says. The skeleton holds up a ring of, what looks to be keys. “Skeleton keys. Great.” 

 

Coffin

Rebecca walks into the toy room to see a wooden coffin. The lights are off and when she tries to turn them on nothing happens. She approaches the coffin slowly, carefully opening the lid. Something glows within the coffin and she leans in closer. 

“Oogie boogie!” Jazz screams and jumps. The green-yellow glowing lines highlight his frame. Rebecca frowns and grabs Jazz by the waist. 

“What did you use to paint?”

“The little glow bugs,” Jazz says. “Prowler helped.”

“You used lightning bugs?”

“Yep!”

 

Trick or treat

All the aliens sit around the conference room with markers and paper bags. Today was the day to decorate their Halloween bags. 

“Do not eat the markers!” Megatron announces. “They don’t taste good.”

“And they make you make weird noises that make you sound like a monster that makes you want to eat little kids that you make scream that makes your hearing hurt that makes you not hear that makes you unbalanced that makes you fall down that makes you go to the medical wing that makes you have to tell them what made you hurt and you have to tell them that someone ate markers that made them make noise that made them sound like a monster—“

“Shut up Blue, we get it!” Ratchet throws his markers at the small gray alien.

“Rule!” Orion Pax yells. “No throwing things Ratchet.”

“Second!” Sunstreaker and Sideswipe yell.

“Unsecond!” Ratchet says and hits Orion Pax with his paper bag.


	14. On the fourteenth day of October, there were . . .

Corpse

It started out like a normal day, scientists getting ready for their experiments and research. Starscream, Perceptor and Soundwave were walking around the room.

“Mr. Scientist person with the glass covers, when did you decorate the lab?” Starscream asks.

“We don’t decorate the labs.”

“Well the corpse didn’t get the memo,” Perceptor points to the body. 

:Scott we have a corpse in the lab.:

“Do not worry, in cases like these, it is imperative that one calls the group known as the police,” Soundwave says. “I have already done that. Their estimated time of arrival is five minutes. Thankfully, there was one called a patrol unit within the vicinity.”

:Scott, Soundwave called the cops,: the scientist groans. 

“Attention all personnel, quickly and efficiently escort the aliens into the basement,” Scott says over the intercom. “And security track down Mirage’s skeletons. And someone please make sure Scrapy is hidden.”

“Why are we leaving?” Soundwave asks. “It is imperative that the witnesses stay and make a stat—“

“I think we know what to say,” the scientist says. 

“Security, do you know where Mirage is?”

 

Cobwebs

Megatron swats at the things hanging down from the table as he hides in the storage closet. He looks at the white strings and shakes his hand. They stay where they are. Strange little creatures. He crawls out from under the table and opens the door. The hallways are empty and blue flashing lights comes from outside. He looks down and sees the cars. 

“Mommy and daddy, Prowl and Barricade,” Megatron giggles and turns around. He sees a human in black holding a gun toward him.

“Stop right there,” the human says. 

“Huh,” Megatron backs to the window. Scott walks passed the room and back tracks. 

“Officer?” Scott looks at the officer then Megatron. The officer starts reaching for his radio. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?” the officer asks. 

“You ever heard of top secret government testing?” Scott says. “Well, we’re a branch of it. He’s part of an alien group that landed a few weeks ago. You wouldn’t want a mass panic that would make you lose your job, would you?”

“Uh, no,” the officer says. 

“Put down the gun,” Scott says. 

“Will you get this creature off of me?” Megatron holds out his hand to Scott. “I think it’s trying to eat me.”

The officer stares at the silver alien before falling to the floor.

“It’s releasing spores in the air!” Megatron screams. “I’m going to get infected.”

“It’s a cobweb,” Scott says.

“Oh, no it’s named, this is the end of me,” Megatron dramatically falls to the ground. 

Scott shakes his head and wipes the cobwebs off the alien’s hand. 

 

Witch 

Arcee, Chromia and Elita stand in front of Orion Pax, Ironhide and Megatron. 

“Which witch is which?” Elita One asks. 

“Arcee, Chromia, Elita,” Orion Pax points them out. 

“No fair,” Chromia huffs and the three walk out of the toy room. They walk up to Scott.

“Which witch is which?” Arcee asks. 

“Arcee, Chromia, Elita,” Scott says. 

“No fair!” Chromia stomps. They walk up to a group of scientists. 

“Which witch is which?”

“Arcee, Chromia, Elita,” the lead scientist says. 

“How do they know?”

“I have no idea.”

Rebecca passes and smiles down at them.

“Rebecca, how does everyone know which witch is which?” Chromia asks. 

“Your hats have names on them,” Rebecca says and they look at each other. They giggle and point to their hats. 

“Hat switch!” Elita One says. 

 

Mask

Mirage sits on the table as one of the skeletons digs through an old trunk in the storage room. 

“Megatron said it was in here,” Mirage frowns and looks around, he spots a box on the top shelf. “Undeader, help me up there.”

The skeleton stops rummaging around in the trunk and picks Mirage up and sets him on his shoulders. Mirage grabs the box and the skeleton sets him on the table. 

“Found it!” Mirage holds up the mask. “Now we just have to make more of them. To the copier!”

Undeader carries Mirage to Scott's office and sets him on the desk. Mirage puts the mask on the glass and closes the lid. He pushes random buttons and the copier starts copying. 

 

Scott walks into his office to see Mirage whimpering.

“It won’t stop eating the white sheets,” Mirage points to the copier. Papers litter the floor. 

“What are you copying?” Scott asks. 

“This,” Mirage opens the lid and pulls out the mask. His hand rest on the glass. The skeleton picks up one of the newly copied papers. “It’s eating my hand!”

Mirage presses his face to the glass to see where the little monster is residing in the machine. The skeleton taps on Mirage’s shoulder. 

“It’s eating my face!”

 

Tapping

Rebecca frowns as she hears a tapping coming from her office. She walks in to see one of Mirage’s skeletons hovered over the printer. Papers litter the floor and she sees random bones printed on the papers. 

“What are you doing?” Rebecca asks as the skeleton sits on the glass of the printer. It holds up one piece of paper that just came through. She hears more tapping and she opens the door to the computer lab. Every printer has a skeleton beside it. “We may have to go digital.”


	15. On the fifteenth day of October, they were . . .

Danger

“Danger, danger, danger,” the warning system says. Red lights flash around him. He walks around the lab, looking for the scientists. 

“Guys?” Shockwave peeks around the counter. 

“Danger, danger, danger.”

Something squishy lands behind him and he turns around to see a small, greenish-brown blob of gooey material. Shockwave steps closer to it and pokes it. A puff of gas comes out as it pops open. His HUD shows a variety of gasses within the compound. 

“Danger, danger, danger, highly violent specimen loose,” the warning system says. Shockwave looks up at the ceiling. Big black eyes stare at him. 

“Hi,” Shockwave waves at the creature. Long, thin black tendrils come out of the creature’s body at him and stop just a few inches from his frame. Shockwave reaches out and touches one. The tendril snakes around his arm to his shoulder. “That tickles.”

Shockwave tries to pull his arm back from the creature but it doesn’t let go. The creature slowly descends from the ceiling and stands in front of Shockwave. It morphs into a human like being. 

“Lookie, what I can do,” Shockwave moves like a robot and the creature starts mimicking him. “We’re doing the robot.”

“Shockwave, what are you doing?” Scott’s voice comes over the intercom.

“The robot,” Shockwave continues to move. 

“You need to get away from that thing,” Scott says. 

“Why? He’s fun.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Doesn’t look it. You’re not dangerous are you?” Shockwave tilts his head. The creature tilts its head before opening its mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth lining the opening. It lunges for Shockwave who screams. The creature backs away and copies the sound. Shockwave looks up from his spot on the floor. “Why did you want to eat me? Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?”

The creature walks up to the counter and points to the beaker. Shockwave looks over the counter edge and grabs the beaker. 

“Is this what you eat?” Shockwave holds up the beaker with green stuff in it. The creature grabs the beaker and eats the whole thing. “More?”

Shockwave grabs all the beakers with green stuff in them and hands it to the creature. 

 

Dracula

Shockwave opens the door from the lab with the creature behind him. Scott stands at the door with his fists on his hips. 

“Do you know what that green stuff was?” Scott asks.

“No, but he likes it,” Shockwave points at the creature behind him. 

“It’s our attempt to make what you need,” Scott says. “That thing has mutated from a simple alien goo to being alive. It now feeds off of the green energy liquid.”

“I want to keep him,” Shockwave puts his hands on his hips. “I’m gonna call him Dracula.”

Scott stares at Shockwave before turning and walking away.

“I’m done,” Scott throws up his arms. :Rebecca, I leave you in charge while I’m gone.:

 

Decaying

Shockwave carries the small humanoid creature around the facility. Many of the humans jump into another room as they pass. Everyone in the facility knew how dangerous that creature was, except the aliens. Shockwave looks over his shoulder to see a trail of glowing green goo. 

“Dracula’s decaying!” Shockwave screams and runs up to the nearest human and deposits the creature in the arms of the reluctant human. The human looks down; the creature turns its big black eyes to the human and smiles, rows upon rows of sharp gleaming teeth are the only thing the human notices. Shockwave picks up each pile of goo and runs back to the creature. He tries putting it back on the creature’s side and it falls on the floor. “No!”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to go back on,” the human says. 

 

Quiet

Mirage sits at the table, skeletons sitting around the conference table silently watching Mirage. 

“Can’t you talk?” Mirage asks.

Everything’s quiet.

“Do you want to talk?”

Skeletons nod quietly.

“Good,” Mirage says and hands out some small devices. The skeletons press the button on them.

“I vant to drink your blood.”

“Trick or treat.”

“Smell my feet.”

“Give me something good to eat.”

“If you don’t I don’t care.”

“I’ll scare the shoes right off your feet.”

 

Werewolves

“Rebecca,” Perceptor asks. Drift stands beside him with a picture in his hand. “What are werewolves? Drift wants to be one. Do they wear wolves? We need to find a wolf for Drift to wear.”

“Werewolves don’t wear wolves,” Rebecca frowns.

“Then I don’t want to be one!” Drift throws the paper down and stomps off.


	16. On the sixteenth day of October, there were . . .

Demon

Megatron walks around the facility. Shockwave said something about more aliens being here. What did these alien look like? Orion Pax sneaks around behind him. They were going to find some. 

Orion Pax taps Megatron’s shoulder and points into a room. The lights are off and a small blue light pulses in the darkness. Megatron slowly walks in, Orion Pax safely behind him. 

“I don’t like it in here,” Orion Pax grabs onto Megatron’s back. 

“I’ll protect you,” Megatron says and steps up to the blue light. 

“Who’s going to protect you?” Orion Pax asks. 

“I will,” a red-eyed being says. Orion Pax screams and falls to the floor. Megatron back up and trips over Orion Pax’s legs.

“Owe, squishing,” Orion Pax pushes on Megatron’s back to get the bigger one off. 

“What are you?” Megatron asks.

“I think they call me a demon,” the being says, the lights come on and Megatron and Orion Pax stare at the completely black being, red eyes cover its face. 

 

Sweets

Orion Pax stands outside of the lab, Perceptor and Shockwave were in the room with Rebecca. They were trying to create treats from the pink liquid. 

“Eureka!” Shockwave jumps up and almost fall off the counter. “We got the sweets.”

 

Bats

Ricochet climbs up the stairs; the sign says Do Not Enter. He opens the door slowly. It creaks open. He walks in and hears a noise before something black flies at him. He backs out of the dark room and sees a small black thing hanging from his chest. More black things come out and start hanging from his frame. 

 

Trees

Mirage taps his chin as he looks at his masterpiece. The skeleton stands with his arms out, leaves stick to his bones. 

“I think we need more branches,” Mirage says and glances at Hound. “Well, go get me some.”

Hound stands and walks out of the room. 

“You’re going to have the perfectest costume ever,” Mirage nods. 

 

Screeching

Rebecca jumps as the loud noise comes from the floor above her lab. 

:Security, what is happening on level five?: Rebecca asks. 

:There is currently a race going on,: the security officer says.

:Who’s winning?: 

:Knockout.:

:We may have a problem with him when they grow up.:


	17. On the seventeenth day of October, there were . . .

Eyeballs

“Do we have everything for the haunted house?” Rebecca asks Scott. 

“We don’t have eyeballs,” Scott frowns. “I should go get some.”

“I can get some,” Flatline says. “How many do you need?”

“Where are you going to get them?” Scott looks down at the little black and red alien.

“Right here,” Flatline reaches up to his face and pulls out one of his red eyes. He holds it up to Scott who screams. 

“Can you put that back in?” Rebecca asks.

“Yep,” Flatline pushes the red eye back in. “It’s all dark.”

“I think you put it in backwards.”

“Oh,” Flatline giggles. 

 

Spirits

“Rebecca, why do spirits haunt people?” Mirage asks.

“Some say that they have unfinished business,” Rebecca says. 

“When they get business done do they go away?” Mirage asks.

“They should.”

“Where do they go?”

“I don’t really know, people have different views about where they go.”

“Do they go to the Well?” Orion Pax asks as he walks up to them. 

“I don’t know what that is but if you want to believe that,” Rebecca says. 

“Our creators are in the Well,” Orion Pax looks down at the floor. 

“Who are your creators?” 

“Primus,” Orion Pax holds out the glowing cylinder. A picture of a gold and silver mech appears. “His spirit is here. He has unfinished business.”

 

Frankenstein

Shockwave laughs as lightning flashes around him. Thunder booms overhead. 

“It’s-it’s al—ahhh!” Shockwave screams as the lights stay on and Megatron starts yelling at Orion Pax. 

“You made me fall!” Megatron pushes Orion Pax. 

“You made me fall!” Orion Pax punches Megatron.

“Owe, that hurt,” Megatron rubs his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Orion Pax says and presses his face against Megatron’s chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss it and make it feel better.”

“Oh,” Megatron hugs Orion Pax.

“Back to my experiment,” Shockwave waves his hands. 

“Right,” Orion Pax says and Megatron helps him climb back up on his shoulders. Orion Pax turns on and off the lights.

“It’s-it’s alive!” Shockwave raises his hands and three small bumps move under the sheet. 

“We need help!” the small voices say. Shockwave pulls the blanket off the table and three small purple and green aliens raise their arms and stand. 

“We . . . are . . . alive!” the three components of Reflector say, each only a foot high. 

 

Frightened

The two aliens’ armor clatters together as they hold onto each other under the bed. The long shadow reaches the end of their bed. Doorwings rattle against the top of the bed, blue visor dims. 

The shadow’s owner looks under the bed and the two aliens scream and fall backward. Their systems quiet and the shadow’s owner huffs. 

 

Midnight

Scott wakes up in the middle of the night to something tugging at his hand. He looks down to see three little aliens. 

“We are scared,” the three little aliens say.

“Who are you?”

“We are Reflector,” they say in unison.

“Weren’t you only one?”

“We are combiner.”

“What are you doing in here?”

“We are scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“We heard noises.”

“What kind of noises?”

“We not know.”

“What are you doing in my room though?”

“We sleep here.”

Scott sighs and starts picking up the little aliens and setting them on the bed.

“We love you.”


	18. On the Eighteenth day of October, there were . . .

Screaming

Scott frowns as the noise grows louder and louder. He looks under his desk to see the three parts of Reflector asleep. He stands and goes to the door, the aliens run past screaming as Orion Pax and Megatron run around the room with a remote in Orion Pax’s hands. 

“Guys!” Scott yells and all the aliens freeze where they are and look at him. “Stop screaming, Reflector is sleeping.”

 

Invisible

Mirage sits in the cafeteria waiting for his cube. Scott and Rebecca pass everyone else a cube. 

“Has anyone seen Mirage?” Rebecca asks. 

“I’m right here,” Mirage says. 

“Where are you?” Scott frowns.

“Right here,” Mirage puffs out his armor. 

“We don’t see anyone.”

Mirage looks around and the others seem to look right through him. Mirage screams at the top of his frequency. 

 

Dark

Prowl stands in the dark room. Someone else was in here but he couldn’t see who it was. He could just feel the person was there. It was behind him. It was slowly sneaking up on him. He turns as he feels it right behind him. He grabs something right where he felt it. 

“Awe man, how’d you know where I was?” Jazz asks.

“I don’t know I just felt it,” Prowl trails his fingers over Jazz’s shoulder. 

“I think you have SPE.” Jazz says.

“What is that?”

“Super Power Echolocation,” Jazz nods. 

 

Spook

Undead and Undeader stand guard at the toy room. Something makes a noise down the hall and they walk toward it. Undeadly takes up post at the door. 

As Undead and Undeader approach the location of the noise, something drips down from the ceiling on Undeader’s head. Undead starts pointing and shaking in a mimic of a laugh.

Undeader pushes Undead and goo covers both of them. They look up at the ceiling and grab ahold of each other. A blob looks down at them, rows upon rows of sharp glimmering teeth. 

Undeadly points and shakes, laughing at them. Something taps on his rib and he turns around. A multiple red eyed creature stares at him. Undeadly jumps and runs down the hall. Undeadest peaks out of the room and high fives the demon. He stands post outside the door. Something starts gnawing on his leg and he looks down to see a little silver orb. The silver orb looks up with a mouth full of teeth. 

Undeadest crumbles to the floor. Undeadless casually walks up and takes up post. Something stares at him through a crack in the wall. Something with big eyes. Undeadless steps up to it.

“Hoot.”

Undeadless rattles where he stands frozen in fright. Undeadness steps into the hallway from the elevator with something black in his arms. He walks up to Undeadist to show the other skeleton what he has. The black thing uncurls itself and looks up at Undeadist. Undeadist jumps back and turns around to run. He smacks into the wall and his bones go flying. 

 

Bones

Scott walks down the hallway to the toy room. Something lies on the floor a few feet away from him. He bends down and picks up the white object and inspects it. Realization hits him and he drops the object.

:Security, where are Mirage and his skeletons?: Scott asks.

:They are around the corner waiting for someone.:

:I see,: Scott smiles and turns back down the hallway.

 

Caution tape blocks off the hallway. Mirage and his skeleton’s wait and wait.


	19. On the Nineteenth day of October, there were . . . and the first night of Halloween

Asylum

“You stay here,” Orion Pax makes Blitzwing sit in one of the conference rooms. “Stay.”

Orion Pax runs out of the room and grabs Scourge and sits him beside Blitzwing. 

“What are we doing in here?” Scourge asks.

“Playing,” Orion Pax pats the other on the head. Orion Pax runs out only to return with Sideways. 

“I don’t want to play your stupid game,” Sideways sits on the floor with his arms crossed. 

Megatron walks in with Shockwave beside him.

“Where are all the patients?” Shockwave asks.

“They’re hiding,” Orion Pax says. 

 

Dead

“Come down from there,” Rebecca says as she watches Orion Pax climb up the bookshelf. 

“No,” Orion Pax shakes his head. 

“I’m not playing.”

“I am,” Orion Pax says and chirps. 

“You’ll fall,” Rebecca says.

“Let him fall,” Ironhide steps up beside Rebecca. 

“Maybe he’ll learn,” Megatron wraps his arms around Ironhide’s shoulders and leans on the smaller alien. 

“Will you get off me?” Ironhide glares up at the bigger one. 

“Comfy,” Megatron chirps. 

“Whatever,” Ironhide looks up at Orion Pax. The small alien stands on the edge of the shelf. 

“Lookie at me!” Orion Pax says. “I’m on top of the world.”

“Okay, now you can come down,” Rebecca says. Orion Pax starts to come down. The shelf is bigger than most, it ran from floor to ceiling in the main lobby of the facility. On the top shelves are awards, on the middle shelves are pictures and on the lower are books. 

Orion Pax puts his foot on one shelf before the other. The other doesn’t land on the shelf and he hangs from the top of the shelf. 

“I can’t hold on,” Orion Pax cries out and slips. Ironhide holds Rebecca back from running to catch him. 

“Megatron landed on a mouse and squished it,” Ironhide says. “We don’t want you squished.”

Orion Pax lands on the ground, armor rattling and head hitting the floor with a crack that resonates through the lobby. Rebecca rushes over to him and looks over his body. Nothing was leaking out of him.

“He’s fine,” Megatron pokes Orion Pax with his foot.

“He doesn’t look fine, he looks dead,” Rebecca says. 

“He’s fine,” Ironhide says. 

“How do you know?”

“He pushed Perceptor out of the window this morning,” Megatron says. 

“What?”

“He’s in one piece,” Ironhide says. “And he wanted to see if his hippopotamus was right.”

“Hippocampus,” Megatron says.

“Hypothesis?” Rebecca asks.

“Yeah that,” Ironhide says. “And it was.”

 

Ghost

Orion Pax wakes up on his bed, but it wasn’t his bed. He looks around the silver and golden room that isn’t the room he shared with the others. 

“Orion Pax,” a silver and gold being sits on the edge of the bed.

“Where am I?” Orion Pax sits up.

“You are on Cybertron,” the person says. “I am Primus, your creator.”

“Oh, did I die?” Orion Pax asks. “You died.”

“Yes, I am well aware of that,” Primus says. “You are between worlds, we are at the edge of the Well. You must understand a great evil is coming to your new home. An evil that cost us Cybertron. Unite the others to stand against the evil, if any choose to go to the other side, you will fail and your new home will perish just like Cybertron.”

“Can’t Megatron do this?” Orion Pax asks. 

“You have the matrix,” Primus says. 

“I don’t want it, can’t Megatron take it?”

“Megatron will be one of those who may turn against you,” Primus looks away. “He was the one who was exposed to Unicron. He was the last.”

“I don’t want to be leader,” Orion Pax says. 

“Fate rarely calls upon you in the moment of your choosing,” Primus rubs the sparkling’s head. “Be strong. I will see you again. Until all are one.”

 

Orion Pax wakes up on his bed, in the room he shared with the others. He looks over to see Megatron lying beside him. 

“We thought you were dead,” Megatron says. 

“I saw our creator,” Orion Pax says. 

“What’d he want?”

“Me to give you this,” Orion Pax says and holds the matrix out to Megatron. 

“But it’s your shiny,” Megatron looks down at the Matrix.

“He said you would lead us against great evil,” Orion Pax puts the Matrix in Megatron’s hand. 

“Where do you keep it?”

“In my chest, by my spark,” Orion Pax opens his chest to point at the spot. 

“I don’t think I have that,” Megatron says. “You should hold onto it for me.”

“Okay,” Orion Pax wraps his arms around Megatron. “Night.”

 

On the first night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found a black crow in a dead tree

Jazz, Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Barricade and Bumblebee peak around the corner. Scott walks into his office and screams. 

“Who put a dead bird in my office?” Scott looks in the hallway. 

“It is not just a bird, it is a Corvus brachyrhynchos, an American Crow,” Perceptor says. “It is attached to Abies grandis branch.”

“What is it doing here?”

“By the looks of the positions of the wings, it arrived already dead,” Perceptor says. “Someone brought it in.”

“Who?”

“Jazz,” Perceptor says.

“Did you see him?”

“No, he left a note,” Perceptor says, holding the paper up. 

Frightenly first night of Halloween.  
Jazz and company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the __ night of halloween, in my bag of treats I found . . . Song does not belong to me.


	20. On the Twentieth day of October, there were . . . and the second night of Halloween

Mist

Rebecca wakes up to someone pounding on the door. 

“Rebecca,” Scott yells. “There’s a fire. No one can find it. The smoke detectors aren’t working.”

“I don’t smell smoke,” Rebecca frowns and follows Scott through the facility. The gray smoke slowly climbs the walls. Rebecca takes in a deep breath. “I don’t smell anything.” 

“What do you mean, the smoke is right here. We need to get the aliens.”

“I don’t think there’s a fire,” Rebecca stops and touches the smoke. Her hand passes right through without it moving around her hand. “It’s not real.”

“What do you mean it’s not real? I see it.”

“I mean it’s fake. It doesn’t move with a wind current.”

Scott watches as Rebecca fans the smoke with her hand. It continues to crawl toward them. The sound of thumping comes; Scott backs to the wall as it gets louder. Glowing red eyes appear ten feet in the air. A battle cry rings out in the hallway. Scott screams as the red eyes come closer. Rebecca starts laughing as the skeletons walk through the mist down the hall.

 

Panic

Soundwave watches the scientist heat up chemicals and pour them into a beaker. The scientist walks away with the burner on and Soundwave glances around looking for the scientist. A red rectangle on the wall with white letters catches his attention. 

Fire Alarm: Pull Down

Soundwave hops off the counter and pulls a chair over to stand on. He pulls the white lever down and the alarms go off. He grabs his helm and falls to the chair. He screams as the sound continues. 

“Soundwave!” the scientist yells and grabs Soundwave before running out the door. Soundwave buries his face in the scientist’s shoulder. 

 

Wolves

Broadside walks into the facility with a small black and grey furry creature in his arms. The person at the front desk opens the door for him and he walks up the stairs. Scott passes by him.

“Broadside, what do you have there?” Scott asks. 

“I have a baby puppy,” Broadside chirps. “One of the undeadies has a baby black cat.”

“Uhm . . . where did you find the baby puppy?”

“There’s a cave that way,” Broadside points to the wall of the stair case to his right. 

“Uhm . . . Broadside . . . that’s not a baby puppy,” Scott starts to back away.

“Why not? It looks like one of the Hupskys.”

“Husky and no it isn’t,” Scott says. 

“But he don’t have any family,” Broadside looks down at the baby animal and starts petting him. “He’s homeless.”

“And I thought aliens were supposed to be intelligent,” Scott mumbles as he walks out of the stair well. 

 

On the second night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree

Scott walks into his office to find the crow and branch back on his desk but with company. Two squeaking bats are tied to the computer monitor. The note reads: Happy Halloween. From Jazz and company.

“What the heck is going on?” Scott shakes his head and calls for security to remove the animals.


	21. On the Twenty first day of October, there were . . . on the third night of Halloween . . .

Boo

The halls are empty, lights are dim as he moves through the facility. Shockwave got a pet, Orion and Megatron got a pet, Hound has a pet, Mirage has his skeletons. He wanted a pet. Blue visor dims as he peeks around the corner. He runs across the hall, footsteps echo around him. He pulls on the door, it doesn’t open. He pushes hard on the door and it flies open. 

“Stupid doors,” Jazz glares at the closing door. He walks into the lab, glass tanks line the walls, various plants and animals watch him as he passes. Wait, what? Jazz steps backward to the plant in one of the glass tanks. The plaque on the stand says BET 457. The plant presses against the glass wall. He continues to read the inscription. “Biological Extraterrestrial 457 was found in a meteorite which landed in the amazon. The meteorite was a phosphorus substance with the seed in the center. The seed opened three days later and grew to two feet within the following two weeks. The plant is carnivorous, eating anything made of meat in its reach. It has two tendrils that wrap around its prey, strangling it before consuming it whole. It enters a hibernating state after each meal. Danger level: Extreme.”

Jazz looks up at the plant; it rubs its head on the glass. 

“You don’t look dangerous,” Jazz says and moves to the release button. “You wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?”

The plant turns over on its back. 

“You just want to play,” Jazz chirps and pushes the release button. The glass walls fall into the slits in the ground and the plant slithers over to Jazz, black hand coming up to rub over the plants head. 

 

Gloomy

Scott looks out the window, another gloomy, rainy day.

“What ya doin’?” Jazz asks as he steps up to the window and looks outside. 

“Looking out the window,” Scott smiles down at the alien.

“Oh, why ya doin’ that?”

“Because I can,” Scott pats the alien on the head. 

“Do you want to meet my pet?”

“What is your pet?” Scott looks down at Jazz.

“I named him Daisy,” Jazz points to the alien plant. Scott goes white and stares at the man-eating plant on the other side of the desk. 

“Jazz, where did you get that?”

“Daisy was lonely,” Jazz looks up at Scott. “He just wanted to play. See I taught him a trick.”

Jazz grabs the stress ball from Scott’s desk and throws it into the hallway. The plant slithers out the door. A few seconds later the plant slithers in with the ball in its mouth. 

“See, Daisy likes playing.”

 

Scythe

“A Grim Reaper needs a scythe,” Megatron says and looks around the storage room. Soundwave pushes boxes over to look in the others under them. 

“There isn’t anything in here,” Soundwave kicks the box. 

“I need a scythe!” Megatron growls. “Go find me one.”

“There is something called a Halloween Town a few miles south of here,” Soundwave says. “Perhaps they have one.”

“Let’s go,” Megatron starts to walk out of the room.

“Are you going to walk there?” Soundwave asks as a crackle fills the air. A green ring appears on the wall of the storage room. 

“What is that?”

“I call it a ground bridge,” Soundwave says. 

“What does it do?” Megatron asks.

“It’s a shortcut.”

“You made it?”

“Yep,” Soundwave nods and they step through. 

 

Scott walks to the storage room, the floor is covered in dumped boxes. 

“Soundwave, Megatron?” Scott asks. :Security where are Soundwave and Megatron.:

:They were last seen entering the storage room,: Security says. :We don’t have them on any cameras.:

 

On the third night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott walks into his office, three small black kittens scramble over his desk. Papers fly off, computer monitor gets pushed off. The bats are back. The crow tied to a branch is back. A note hangs from the ceiling. Happy, Happy Halloween, Daisy, Jazz and company.

:Security find out how Jazz is getting these things,: Scott says.

:The storage room,: Security says. 

“What is going on in the storage room?”


	22. On the Twenty second day of October, there were . . . on the fourth night of Halloween . . .

Chilling

Ebony Willis, the psychologist at Primacron, sits in the toy room watching the little aliens play. The way they interact could tell a lot about how their civilization worked. He watches as the blue visored one walks up to the black and white and sits down beside him. The wings on the black and white flutter slightly. 

Ebony looks over at the red and blue one and the silver one. They were playing with two swords. The black one starts shooting Nerf bullets at both of them. 

The blue and white one sits beside the green one, both playing with the dolls and the dollhouse. 

All of a sudden everyone stops and looks toward the blue and red one. 

Not a word was spoken aloud. No gesture was seen. 

 

Moans

The sound comes from the human kitchen. Scott walks in to see the red, orange and yellow alien sprawled out on the counter. The noise comes from him. The bowl of candy sits on the floor empty. 

“Hot Rod,” Scott says.

“Ohh,” Hot Rod says and looks over at Scott. 

 

Haunted

Prowl walks into the computer lab and turns on one of the computers. The screen flashes and a yellow being pops up. Prowl stares at it as it stares back at him. 

“Hello,” Prowl says.

The being looks at the black and white. 

“What’s your name?” Prowl asks, hand still on the mouse. 

“Kremzeek!” the being says. 

“You’re Kremzeek, I’m Prowl,” Prowl says, the yellow being jumps out of the screen on the desk in front of him. 

“Kremzeek!” 

“Do you live in the computers?”

“Kremzeek!”

 

On the fourth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree

Scott takes in a deep breath as he unlocks the door to his office. He opens the door to see four white beings moaning around his desk. The three cats are back. The two bats are screeching around the room and the crow is still tied to a branch. 

:How did he get in my office?: Scot asks.

:He unlocked the door,: Security says.


	23. On the Twenty third day of October, there were . . . on the fifth night of Halloween . . .

Jack o lantern 

 

The aliens sit around the conference room. At each chair at the table sits a pumpkin, at Reflectors place sits three small pumpkins. Thrust sits with a blanket wrapped around him.

Each alien already had a pumpkin which lined the lobby window wall. These were just for the haunted house. 

“Rebecca,” Mirage asks. “What are these called?”

“Jack o Lanterns.”

“They’re all called Jack?” Mirage tilts his head. “I want mine to be called Jackie Lantern.”

 

Wicked

“We need another witch,” Arcee says. “Someone green.”

“Why someone green?”

“Because, the wicked witch of the west is green,” Elita says. “I’m the good witch of the north. You’re the east. Chromia is the south.”

“Bulkhead or Hound?” Chromia asks watching the two.

“Bulkhead won’t fit.”

“Hound,” Arcee says. “We just have to get him away from Mirage.”

 

Lightning

Wheeljack sits on the window sill. The wind blows, whistling through the trees. Clouds crawl across the sky. A rolling thunder travels across the sky. The others were in the toy room playing. He leans out of the window slightly as a bright light flashes across the sky.

“You shouldn’t be sitting in the window,” Rebecca says.

“But it’s so pretty,” Wheeljack points to the white line of light as it crackles across the sky.

“It’s also dangerous,” Rebecca says. “Come back into the room.”

“But it’s coming closer,” Wheeljack holds out his hand. Lightning lights the sky and Wheeljack jumps as it finds him. The small alien falls backward. Rebecca kneels beside him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Shockingly,” Wheeljack giggles.

 

On the fifth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats, and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott holds the door handle to his office. He takes a couple of breaths before opening the door. Five black cauldrons steam around his desk. The moaning ghosts dance around the room. The black cats sleep on the window sill. The bats hang from the edge of his desk. The crow ruffles its feathers with the branch tied to his claw. 

Scott steps up to one of the cauldrons and looks in. He sees the green liquid, something floats in it. Scott leans closer, grabbing a pencil off his desk to poke the object. The object turns over and Scott screams. The human thumb bobs in the liquid. An eye pops to the surface. 

Scott falls backward onto one of the moaning ghost.


	24. On the Twenty fourth day of October, there were . . . on the sixth night of Halloween . . .

Creaking

Prowl walks to the basement of the facility, to the ship and climbs inside. Metal creaks as he walks farther in the ship. The small yellow ball of energy jumps at his feet. 

“Kremzeek, kremzeek,” Kremzeek jumps around in front of Prowl. Prowl taps the panel by a door, a low hiss and metal screech sound as the door slides open. He walks farther into the ship. 

“What are you doing, Prowl?” a voice comes from all around.

“Finding something that the humans don’t need to find,” Prowl says, eyes shining a darker blue. He moves through the ship, coming to a wall that looks solid. He raises his white hand and presses it against the wall, light shimmers before the wall disappears. 

“Prowl, you are not ready,” the voice says. 

“Shut up, Teletraan,” Prowl huffs and opens the hidden door. Lights flicker along the floor of the descending hallway. He silently descends. A hologram of the silver and gold mech stands at the entrance. 

“Prowl, turn back, you are not ready,” Primus says. 

“I remember, I’m ready,” Prowl pushes past Primus. “I can keep them hidden better than you can.”

“Prowl, they are not meant for one mech to hold.”

“Well, I’m not going to use them,” Prowl glares over his shoulder at Primus. Prowl climbs onto the table that holds a large book and a quill. “There you are.”

“Prowl, if you open that, there is no turning back,” Primus says. 

“If I don’t, Unicron will come and we will all die,” Prowl opens the book. Clear pages fill with scenes of the past, of the present and of the future. Prowl stares down at the pages. “We won’t lose again.”

“Someone is looking for you,” Primus says as the ship creaks overhead. Prowl puts the book and quill in his subspace and turns to the storage unit. He opens it to reveal swords, darts, stones and other weapons. He shoves everything in his subspace as the creaking gets louder. 

“Kremzeek!” Kremzeek jumps around the ramp. 

 

Terror

Scott walks around the ship, everything was dark and strange. He looks around, the lights are only on dim and there are no light switches. When he came with Orion Pax, the lights came on automatically. The ship probably doesn't register humans the same way it does the aliens. Lights flicker on in the room ahead of him and he stops. Light flickers on around him and Prowl walks into the room holding the yellow ball of energy. 

“What are you doing down here?” Scott asks.

“Kremzeek ran off, I had to chase him, did I do something bad?” Prowl looks up at Scott. 

“Kremzeek?” Kremzeek looks up at Prowl.

“No, this is yours and the other’s ship, I was just worried about you,” Scott says and takes Prowl’s hand. "It’s dangerous down here. The ship isn’t stable yet. Our team is mapping out the ground below it. So far they’ve found some air pockets.”

“The ship is going to be alright?” Prowl asks as they walk out of the ship. 

“Yes, for now,” Scott smiles and picks up the alien. Prowl wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and looks back to the ship. Soft blue eyes turn darker as the ship grows smaller. 

 

Ghost Story

All the aliens sit around the fire, the cold wind blows around them. The fire crackles as Scott puts more wood in it. 

“What is a ghost story?” Orion Pax asks.

“Is it something a ghost tells?” Megatron asks.

“I don't see a ghost,” Red Alert looks around. Something crawls over his small shoulders and he jumps toward Inferno. Mirage starts laughing. 

“You can’t see ghosts,” Mirage says. 

“Are you ready?” Rebecca asks. The aliens nod. “On a night much like this, a couple of years ago, clouds covered the sky, wind blew relentlessly, birds made no sound. Everyone was inside. They were all frightened by the legend of a creature so evil, so violent, so bloodthirsty. They were afraid of the legend of the . . . headless horseman. It is said that he rides the countryside looking for a head. Legend has it that someone stole his and he is searching for it. He doesn’t know how long it has been. No one knows where his head is. All they can do is hope the horseman doesn’t take theirs. 

“Just east of here, there was a small town. Only a few hundred people lived there. It is said that there was an outbreak of a virus. Some believe the horseman came there. Only one person survived and he told others about a monster riding a horse. It ravaged the town, bodies were left on the ground. All . . . without . . . heads.

“It’s been shown, that only a couple of years pass between sightings. All within a couple miles from each other. This town is only two miles east of here and it has been two years. Some say the horseman watches from a hill, choosing its first victim.”

“Ahh, there it is!” Scott screams as he points to the hill a mile away. The aliens scream and jump, grabbing the nearest person. Rebecca holds back a laugh as the aliens shake and look toward the hill. 

“Take Megatron!” Orion Pax yells.

“What!” Megatron looks at the red and blue alien. 

“You could take him,” Orion Pax holds onto the silver alien. 

 

On the sixth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

 

Jazz sets the final pieces of his masterpiece in Scott’s office before running out of the room. 

 

Scott enters his office. Six creatures chew on his desk, computer, monitor, phone, chair and curtains. 

:Did Jazz go in the storage room again?: Scott asks.

:Yes,: Security says.

The witch’s brews continue to steam. The four ghosts continue to moan. The three black cats sleep on the window sill. The two bats hang upside down from the ceiling. The black crow pecks at the carpet, branch trailing behind him.


	25. On the Twenty fifth day of October, there were . . . on the seventh night of Halloween . . .

Spiders

Perceptor walks into the lab; no one was in yet at this early hour. He walks around the counters, stopping every so often to look at the animals. He comes to one tank; it has three small hairy, beady eyed, segmented, eight legged creatures in it. Silvery webs coat the corners of the tank. 

“You’re so cute,” Perceptor chirps and drags a chair over to stand on. He takes off the screen on the top of the tank and reaches in. Two of them skitter away but one stays where it is. Perceptor carefully picks up the spider and cradles it in his hand. He scans the spider and finds that its vitals are low. “You’re hungry. Let’s go get you something to eat.”

Perceptor walks to the cabinet he saw Rebecca get snacks out of to eat. He looks around and finds a box of brightly colored candies. 

“Do you eat skittles?” Perceptor asks and sets the spider down on the counter. He opens the bag and dumps the skittles on the counter. The spider attacks one and tries to eat it. “Maybe you need something softer.”

Perceptor opens another cabinet and grabs the first bottle he finds. He drips some on the counter and the spider slowly walks over to it. The spider starts drinking it and Perceptor empties the bottle on the counter and goes to get another one.

 

Horror

Scott walks out of his room, stepping on something sticky. He looks down and sees spider webs. He feels tingling on the back of his neck, he looks to the left, nothing, to the right, nothing. Straight ahead the wall. Up. Scott screams and jumps back into his room. Panting as he leans on the closed door. Spiders. He could deal with aliens, skeletons, blob creatures, Daisy the man eating plant, but spiders. He could not deal with spiders. Especially spiders that are three fourth the size he is. 

:Rebecca, will you get the scientist from lab 34D to remove his experiment from outside my door,: Scott says over the radio.

:He’s not there, he’s out with the flu.:

:There is a large spider at my door!: Scott yells over the radio.

:Security said Perceptor was last seen in the lab.:

The aliens are trying to kill him. Scott takes a deep breath. He takes another before turning to the door. He opens it. Two lines of four beady black eyes stare at him. Two hairy segmented legs reach toward him. The fangs move and Scott screams. He tries to move but his feet don’t follow. He falls backward but something catches him, the spider pulls its two legs closer.

“Skittles just wants a hug,” Perceptor chirps. 

 

Cemetery

Soundwave follows Orion Pax out of the storage room, through the ground bridge.

“What?” Orion Pax asks. “I wanted to go to Halloween Town.”

“It’s through the Cemetery,” Soundwave points to the far lights. “It’s as close as I can get it.”

 

On the seventh night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree

Scott opens his office door. Shivering from the memory of Perceptor’s pet spider, he sits in his chair. Closing his eyes to calm himself, the gobbling goblins munch on bubble gum, the witch’s brews bubble, the ghosts moan. The three cats purr. The bats chirp. The black crow ruffles its feathers. Something feels like it’s crawling over his arms. He looks down; black things crawl over his arms. More black things crawl on his shirt. Seven in total. Seven spiders. Scott jumps out of his chair, screaming as he runs out of his office.


	26. On the Twenty sixth day of October, there were . . . on the eighth night of Halloween . . .

Curse

Red Alert walks into the lab. He wanted to ask Rebecca if she would show him the animals in the labs. The red and white alien walks through the lab, animals watch him from the tanks. He reaches a glass wall with an animal as long as he is tall. It lies on the ground, a small head raises and it looks at him. The lizard like animal makes a chirping noise and soon the gray skin changes to red and white. Red Alert falls to his knees, small hands pressed against the glass. The animal crawls over to the glass. 

“Do you want to play?” Red Alert asks. The animal makes a chirping noise. Red Alert taps the glass, spider web cracks spread over it. Glass shatters around them and the animal jumps at Red Alert. It wraps around his shoulders, a long white tongue licks Red Alert’s face. “You’re going to be Spectrum.”

The animal chirps and matches Red Alert’s armor perfectly, making the small alien seem as big as Megatron. 

 

Rebecca’s assistant walks into the lab and looks at the secure tank. He frowns as he steps on glass. 

“This place is cursed,” the assistant says. “Any and all deadly and dangerous creatures escape.”

 

Moonlight

Rebecca helps Scott set the aliens in the wagons as the moon shines in the night. The aliens look around, curious about the animals in front of the wagon. 

“Rebecca,” Orion Pax looks back at her. “What are those?”

“Those are horses,” Rebecca says. “They will pull the wagon.”

“What are we doing?” Megatron asks.

“You’re going on a hayride,” Scott says. 

 

RIP

Scott walks into the aliens bedroom to see all of them asleep in their beds. He notices the blue and white alien is not in his bed. He walks down to the basement and finds him curled up with one of the skeletons. Each of the skeleton beds has a tombstone marked RIP.

 

On the eighth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree

Scott touches the doorknob to his office. He looks around before backing away from his door. 

“I can do the work tomorrow morning,” Scott turns and walks toward his room. 

“Oh no,” Jazz says. “Come on.”

Jazz, Daisy, Prowl, Kremzeek, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Barricade and Bumblebee run into Scott’s office and then to his room. Soundwave holds the door open to a storage room and they run through the ground bridge. 

Scott opens the door to his room and freezes. Eight witches stand around in a circle laughing. The spiders make a nest on his bed which makes him shiver. The goblins chew on the furniture around his room. The witch’s brews steam and bubble. The ghosts moan in the corners of the room. The cats scratch at the curtains. The bats fly around the room. The black crow pecks at the crow in the mirror. 

:Timothy, we need to change the locks in the rooms,: Scott says and walks out of the room and into the aliens room. He lies on Mirage’s bed and falls to sleep.


	27. On the Twenty seventh day of October, there were . . . on the ninth night of Halloween . . .

Howling

Scott jumps awake as howling sounds right beside him. He looks over the edge of Mirage’s bed to see the little wolf howling at him. 

“Go back to Broadside,” Scott says.

The little wolf howls and looks back up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“What do you want?” 

The little wolf howls and then looks at him. 

“Go away,” Scott waves his hand in the air.

The little wolf howls and looks up at Scott. 

“Puppy, come here,” Broadside says and the wolf trots over to Broadside.

 

Black

The three little Reflectors run through the hallway and into the lab. The lab that is full of dangerous creatures. They skid to a stop in front of a low walled pin with water and sand in it. They watch the slow moving, hard shelled creature chomp on the food. 

“We like him.”

“We want him.”

“We need him.”

“We get him.”

“We got him.”

The three Reflectors climb on the back of the snapping turtle.

 

Nightmare

“Hi-Yo Nightmare, away!” the three Reflectors yell and the turtle slowly crawls out of the lab and turns the corner. The three Reflectors hold onto the makeshift reigns as the turtle makes its way down the hall. 

 

On the ninth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found nine shrieking banshees, eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott throws open the door to his office. Everything is quiet. Coming early paid off. He sits at his desk, relishing the silence and starts to go over the day’s reports and findings. A small crackling noise comes from behind him and he continues to work.

The loud screeching noise makes him jump and fall over his desk. The brand new computer follows him to the floor. Nine floating creatures come around the desk shrieking as the eight cackling witches follow. The spiders parachute down with their webs. The goblins start chewing on the furniture. The cauldrons roll into place. The ghost moan as they float in. The cats jump over the desk and curl up on Scott, pawing and purring. The two bats fly in and hang from the light. The black crow lands on the chair with the branch tied to its claw.


	28. On the Twenty eighth day of October, there were . . . on the tenth night of Halloween . . .

Rats

Blackout looks through the glass of the tanks of small furry creatures. One is not furry and its tail curls over its body. 

Perceptor walks up with Skittles behind him. 

“Do you want a pet?” Perceptor asks as he climbs up on Skittles’ back.

“I want that rat,” Blackout points to the curled tail.

“We have to feed him so he grows big and strong.”

“Okay,” Blackout cradles the scorpion in his hands. Preceptor grabs a beaker with silver liquid. 

“This is a new one,” Perceptor hands it to Blackout. 

 

Ruins

Rebecca’s assistant walks into the lab, glass lies on the floor shattered. All of the tanks are broken, the creatures inside are nowhere to be seen. He walks into the room and trips over a hole in the floor. He looks back at the hole; it leads to a tunnel under the concrete floor. 

:Scott, the lab is in ruins.:

:Don’t exaggerate. A few tanks broken do not mean the lab is in ruins.:

:What tanks? There aren’t any anymore.:

 

Scratching

Rebecca wakes up in her room to something scratching at the door. She opens to door, the four foot, hairy, eight-legged, eight beady eyed spider stands at the door with one leg raised to scratch at it. 

“Skittles?” Rebecca asks. The spider holds out his other leg, a name tag sticks to it. “Skitter.”

The spider jumps in place a little and pushes her into the room with one of its legs. Rebecca backs away from it and the spider skitters across the floor and crawls up on the bed. Rebecca sighs and walks to the bed. 

“I can knock off one thing on my bucket list, snuggling with a spider,” Rebecca climbs on the bed. Skitter wraps its legs around her and she shivers. She feels the spider snuggling up to her back.

 

On the tenth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found ten howling werewolves, nine shrieking banshees, eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott sits outside his office door. The computer bag of reports sit at his side, laptop computer on his lap as he leans back on his door. Surely, Jazz and company wouldn’t parade the creatures through the hallways. The crackling comes from his office. The shrieking banshees, the cackling witches, the moaning ghosts can be heard from outside the door. The door opens and he falls backward. He stares up at a hairy human figure. The wolf like head points up and lets out a loud howl. The spiders swing from the ceiling, the goblins start licking the walls, the bats fly around the room and the three black cats meow at the crow on his desk. 

“Help me.”


	29. On the Twenty ninth day of October, there were . . . on the eleventh night of Halloween . . .

Black Cat

He sits with his arms crossed over his chest as the others put the costume on him. Red eyes burn with anger as they place the whiskers on his face. The ears are next. Then the tail. Then a pink nose.

“Why do I have to be the black cat?” Barricade asks. “Why can’t Prowl?”

“Cuz Prowler’s gonna be a fairy,” Jazz chirps. 

“I am not!” Prowl stomps his foot. 

“Barricade can hide his wings,” Jazz says. “You can’t.”

“I don’t want to be a fairy.”

“Too bad.”

“I want to be a black cat!”

 

Shrieking

Rebecca and Scott walk by the bedroom door, someone screams from inside. They look in to see Prowl standing in the middle of the room.

“I want to be a black cat!” Prowl screams. Jazz huddles on the floor with his hands over his head. 

“Make him stop!” Jazz screams at Barricade. Barricade sits perfectly fine without holding his head. 

“I want to be a black cat!” Prowl screams again. 

“Prowl, be quiet!” Scott yells and walks into the room.

“I want to be a black cat!” Prowl screams louder. Scott stumbles and falls to his knees. Prowl glares at Scott then notices something coming from his ears. “Scott?”

Scott continues to look at the floor. 

“Scott, are you alright?” Prowl asks and touches Scott’s shoulder. Scott flinches away and looks up at Prowl. Rebecca walks in and kneels beside Scott. “Rebecca, what’s wrong? Why is there red stuff coming from his ears?”

“We need to get him to medical,” Rebecca says. 

“I’m sorry,” Prowl’s eyes shimmer and dim. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“You need to be careful around humans, you are stronger than us, and you’re capable of harming us without even knowing. Just be careful.”

Prowl watches as Rebecca helps Scott out of the room. Jazz touches Prowl’s shoulder. Prowl hits the hand away. 

“Leave me alone,” Prowl walks out of the room, doorwings low on his back. 

 

Thunder

Prowl sits with his blanket wrapped around him. The temperature in the unused part of the facility drops with every minute, soft pitter patters come from the roof. Light flashes out the window and a loud boom resonates through the room. Prowl makes a pitiful cry and tightens the blanket around himself. Doorwings rattle against his armor as he scoots to the corner of the room, away from the window. 

“Prowl!” someone yells. Prowl scoots closer to the wall and curls up as small as he can. 

“Prowl, where are you?” another person yells. Prowl trembles as he hears someone approaching the room he is hiding in. 

“Prowl, you’ll freeze in here,” Rebecca says. 

‘Then I can’t hurt anyone,’ Prowl sniffles and buries his face in his knees. Something cold touches his feet, he looks up to see water pooling around him. He reaches down, expecting it to be liquid. His fingers stop at the surface. He tries to stand but can’t, something hits his head and he looks up. Water drips down from a small hole in the ceiling. The water freezes instantly on his armor. Small puffs of air come from his vents and he tries to break free. 

“Help!” Prowl cries out, hoping the humans didn’t leave him. “Help, I’m stuck! Please. I’m sorry.”

Prowl chirps frantically as the water starts encasing him. Glass shatters and more water blows in. Prowl curls up on himself, cold, stabbing pain shoots through his body. He starts falling asleep, head bobbing up and down before he falls asleep. Thunder sounds over the building, lightning flashes, illuminating the small black and white alien covered in ice.

 

On the eleventh night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found eleven sleeping vampires, ten howling werewolves, nine shrieking banshees, eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott wakes up as the thunder sounds. He could hear it. It sounds muffled and quiet but he still heard it. He looks around the medical room. Eleven other beds are filled with people sleeping. He sits up on the bed to look closer at the one beside him. Pale face, fingernails like claws, fangs peeking out of the mouth. Werewolves are huddled around each other in the corner asleep, small howls escaping every so often. The banshees float in the air, quiet for once. The witches are piled up asleep. The spiders, where are the spiders?

Scott looks down to see a small webbed bed on his lap. The seven spiders are curled up around each other asleep. The goblins sit on the floor quietly sucking on some shiny medical instrument. The witch’s brews bubble quietly. The ghosts sleep in the corner. The cats are curled up beside the werewolves. The bats are huddled near the heater vent. The black crow is perched on the faucet of the sink. 

Scott lies back down, moving the spider’s bed to his chest and falls back to sleep.


	30. On the Thirtieth day of October, there were . . . on the twelfth night of Halloween . . .

Skulls 

Jazz jumps around the table as Rebecca gathers the decorations for the haunted house.

“What are those?” Jazz asks.

“These are skulls.”

“They look like you.”

“A skull is the bone that protects our brain.”

“Do I have a skull?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t I look like you?”

“Skulls come in all shapes and sizes.”

“Prowl didn’t come cuddle with me last night. It was storming. He doesn’t like the thunder.”

“We don’t know where he is.”

“He’s going to miss the haunted house.”

“We have security dogs searching for him.”

 

Haunted house

“You know, when this building was made, one hundred workers were here,” Rebecca says as the sixty two aliens enter the lift. “Only ninety-nine came out of the elevator once it was done. It’s rumored that he fell through a hole in the floor.”

The aliens hug each other as the doors close, looking at the floor to see if there are any holes under them.

“Sometimes, at night, you can hear him banging pipes against the wall to warn the elevator riders to not ride.”

Popping and moaning start and the aliens huddle in closer.

“Turn back, turn back,” moaning comes from all around. The aliens scream and the ones by the door start pounding their fists on the metal.

“Let us out, let us out! We don’t want to die in here!”

The doors open and the little aliens run out only to stop when they notice the dark room and strange noises coming from the door. They scream and run back to Rebecca.

“We want to go back in the elevator!” they yell. Rebecca laughs and leads them to the door.

“Now the scary begins,” Rebecca smiles and opens the door. The aliens file into the red tinted room, lights flicker and a deep laugh resonates around them. Orion Pax grabs onto Megatron. The Reflectors grab a hold of Scott.

“We are scared.”

“We need held.”

Scott picks up the three little aliens, they grab onto his shirt. 

“These are fake,” Jazz pokes one of the animated robots. 

“Jazz, come back over the fence,” Rebecca says.

“But they’re fake,” Jazz puts his fists on his hips.

“Use your imagination.”

“What is imagination?”

“Making believe it’s real,” Rebecca says and takes Jazz’s hand.

“How?”

“It’s like when you’re playing,” Rebecca says. 

“So the fake robots are playing?”

“Yes,” Rebeca sighs. 

“Have fun playing,” Jazz says over his shoulder at the zombie.

“Okay, onward,” Rebecca smiles and leads the aliens through the maze of Halloween decorations. Jazz runs up ahead of the group looking at all the different decorations. He steps on a pressure plate; a hairy, segmented, eight-legged creature flies through the air and lands over him. Jazz’s scream resonates through the room.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off!”

Rebecca starts laughing. 

“It’s eating me!” Jazz screams as his head disappears in the spider’s mouth. 

“Skipper, down,” Perceptor says. The spider moves its mouth off Jazz’s head. Slimy goo drips down Jazz. 

“Ewe, it threw me up,” Jazz wipes the goo off himself. 

“Maybe you’ll learn to stay with the group,” Rebecca smiles. 

“What’s in this room?” Jazz asks pointing to the door off to the side of the decorations. 

“Storage,” Rebecca says. 

“Why is it frozen shut?” Jazz asks pushing and pulling on the door. “I know I stink at doors but it won’t go.”

“Let me try,” Megatron says and runs into the door. Jazz yelps as he’s pinned between the door frame and Megatron. 

“Prowler!” Jazz yells and shimmies out of the doorway. He slips and slides toward Prowl’s frame. Rebecca and Scott slowly make their way into the room. 

“He’s frozen to the floor,” Rebecca tries to move Prowl. 

“Let me try,” Wheeljack says with a blowtorch in hand. 

“No!” Jazz yells and grabs the blow torch out of Wheeljack’s hand. Jazz starts melting the ice with the blowtorch. Once the ice is melted, Prowl’s frame falls over, ice breaking from his joints. 

“We need to get him warm,” Scott says. 

“His spark is slow,” Ratchet says as a green scan flows over Prowl’s frame. “He’s in stasis.”

“What is that?” Rebecca asks.

“He’s almost dead,” Ratchet looks up at her. 

“Here,” Jazz pulls his blanket out of thin air; Scott wraps it around Prowl’s frame. 

 

On the twelfth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found twelve dancing skeletons, eleven sleeping vampires, ten howling werewolves, nine shrieking banshees, eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

Scott sits in the medical center; Jazz is perched up on the end of the bed. Tapping comes from outside and the door opens, skeletons tap dance into the room, the vampires sleepwalk into the room, werewolves howl, banshees shriek, witches cackle, spiders swing from the ceiling, goblins pop bubble gum bubbles, the cauldrons roll in, ghosts moan as they float in, cats purr as they walk in, bats fly in and the black crow lands on the faucet. 

“Be quiet,” Jazz says. “Prowl’s sleeping.”

The creatures quiet instantly, the cats jump on the bed and curl up around Prowl, one curls up on Prowl’s chest. The spiders start weaving a blanket with their webs and finish with a pillow under Prowl’s head. The bats snuggle up on Prowl’s shoulder. Jazz scoots one of the cats over and snuggles up at Prowl’s side. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Prowlie,” Jazz lays his head on Prowl’s shoulder. “He’s still so cold.”


	31. On the Thirty first day of October, there were . . . on the thirteenth night of Halloween . . .

Halloween 

Jazz wakes up to someone moving beside him. He looks up to see Prowl sitting up and starting to leave. 

“You should have left me,” Prowl says and slides off the bed. 

“Prowler,” Jazz says and falls off the bed. 

“Leave me alone, Jazz,” Prowl glares at the silver alien. Jazz grabs Prowl’s arm, armor ice cold and he pulls his hand back. 

“But its Halloween,” Jazz starts walking beside him. 

“Then go,” Prowl says. 

“What happened to the spark that always wanted to cuddle with me during a thunderstorm?”

“He froze,” Prowl pushes open the door and lets it close on Jazz. 

“You’re not getting away that easily!” Jazz yells.

 

Prowl sits at the desk, Kremzeek jumps around his hand. 

“I do not see why Halloween is so important,” Prowl taps his finger on the desk. “We should be doing something productive. Not wasting our time trying to scare ourselves.”

“Kremzeek.”

“It is not like the creatures humans are afraid of could harm us.”

“Kremzeek.”

“No, I am not scared of anything anymore.”

“Kremzeek?”

“The thunder cannot hurt me, it was misplaced emotions which I will not have anymore.”

‘Kremzeek?”

“My emotional cortex is no longer connected.”

“Kremzeek,” Kremzeek sighs.

“I still care about you.”

“Kremzeek?”

“What about Jazz?”

“Kremzeek, kremzeek.”

“I suppose I still care a tad for him.”

“Kremzeek!”

“You can still care without emotions.”

“Kremzeek!”

“Ya care about me, Prowler?” Jazz asks. Prowl jumps out of his chair and on the desk. 

“You scared me,” Prowl looks at Jazz.

“Happy Halloween.”

 

Rebecca and Scott watch as the aliens file into the room with their costumes on. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Rebecca asks Flatline.

“I am Victor Frankenstem,” Flatline says and turns to Daisy. “This is Frankenstem.”

Daisy wiggles the tentacles in front of them. 

“Cute, what are you supposed to be, Ratchet?” Rebecca asks.

“I am a doctor,” Ratchet says and holds up the stethoscope.

“I’m a doctor too,” Flatline says. 

“I don’t create monsters.”

“Daisy’s not a monster!” Jazz yells, a silver tail of aluminum foil follows him. 

“What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a dragon,” Jazz says. 

“Make way!” Mirage yells as the skeletons shuffle in.

“What are you?”

“I am a lumber Jackie,” Mirage says with his toy axe in hand. The skeletons hold out their arms, leaves shaking on their fingers. “And these are my trees.”

“What are you four?” Rebecca asks as Arcee, Elita One, Chromia and Hound walk up. 

“We are the witches of Wizard Oz,” Elita One says. “We lost Toto and Dorothy.”

“Here I am,” Broadside runs up with Puppy in his arms. 

“What are you four?” Rebecca asks as Knockout, Bulkhead, Grapple and Hoist walk up. 

“Well, obviously I’m Ketchup, Bulkhead is relish, Grapple is mustard and Hoist is mustard relish,” Knockout says. 

“Obviously,” Rebecca smiles. 

“Guess what I am,” Bumblebee says fluttering his wings. 

“A butterfly,” Rebecca smiles as the two antennae twitch on his head. 

“Yep,” Bumblebee runs around the other aliens.

“We are what?”

“Hmm, let me think,” Rebecca taps her chin as she looks at the three little Reflectors. “Would you be the three musketeers?”

“We are that!”

Orion Pax walks in with Megatron, Belle and the Grim Reaper. Demon follows them with white wings and a gold band around its head. Ricochet walks in with his bat, mouth open to show his fangs. Tracks, dressed as Snow White, walks in. Drift walks in looking like a werewolf. Puppy howls at Drift and Drift howls back. Sandstorm holds out his hands as he walks in, Hoot is perched on his shoulder, straw sticks out of his armor. Hot Rod walks in with a staff in hand and a long robe covering him. Cliffjumper walks in, red pointy tail swaying behind him. 

Perceptor walks in with his three spiders following him; he holds a large hoop and the spiders jump through it. Scourge flies in, black material covers his wings. Blurr walks in slowly with something on his back, a snail shell. Cyclonus floats in in his phantom costume. Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge walk in, head’s painted like candy corn. Breakdown walks in with a patch over his eye and a sword in his hand. Sideways walks in wrapped in sheets. Someone covered in a sheet walks in and immediately goes over to Drift. Barricade walks in with a skeleton bone in his hand.

“I’m a cat that eats people,” Barricade says and bites at the others. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk in, a trail of bread crumbs follow them. Inferno walks in with a bright yellow jacket and a hose in hand; Red Alert follows him, flames dance along his shoulders. 

“How did you do that?” Rebecca asks.

“Spectrum,” Red Alert chirps.

Skywarp pops in, blue tail flicking back and forth. 

“You didn’t tell me there was someone else like me,” Skywarp says. “I want to meet this Crawler of Night.”

Blackout walks in, big round eye like things attached to his head. Black see-through material covers his rotor blades. He makes a buzzing noise as he walks around. Soundwave walks in with a tuxedo and his tentacles slithering around the floor. Getaway walks in with a ball and chain attached to his ankle, Skids follows him in a sheriff’s costume. Dreadwing and Skyquake walk in wearing black and sunglasses, Dracula bounces around in front of them. Thundercracker walks in in a trench coat, Bluestreak walks in beside him carrying a suitcase. Ironhide walks in with an Iron Man costume and Skyfire walks in with a Hulk costume on. Smokescreen walks in with a Batman costume on but instead of a cape, his doorwings are made to look like bat wings. 

Spinger walks in with a coil wrapped around him and Scrapy follows along with a slinky attached. Beachcomber walks in with seashells attached to his armor and combs sticking out of the shells. Ultra Magnus walks in with a large hammer and a red cape flowing behind him. Blitzing walks in with a pumpkin on his head with a large hole in the middle, his jack o’ lantern face glows brightly. Octane walks in with a conductor’s costume on, Astrotrain rolls in behind him. 

Starscream walks in with a purple velvet cape flowing behind him, a crown sits on his head. “Good people of Primacron, your king has arrived.”

Flamewar follows Starscream, dressed as a throne. Shockwave walks in with a lab coat on.

A human walks in next, one that has never been seen there before. Scott walks up to him.

“Who are you?” Scott asks.

Silence. 

“Are you going to tell me your name?”

Silence.

“I’m Scott the CEO of Primacron, you’re—“

“I’m Scott,” the human says in Scott’s voice, the form changes to look like Scott. 

“Makeshift,” Scott shakes his head. 

“I’m Scott.”

“What are you supposed to be Cosmos?” Rebecca asks as the little alien walks in without a costume on.

“I am an alien,” Cosmos chirps. 

 

Prowl watches as the others play in the room. Music plays over the speakers. Energon treats glow on the tables. Kremzeek stands at Prowl’s feet. 

“Kremzeek?”

“They don’t want me in there,” Prowl says. “I hurt Scott. I could hurt the others.”

“Kremzeek.”

“I think I need to leave,” Prowl starts to turn around. Kremzeek stands in his way, as big as he is.

“Kremzeek,” the yellow energy points to the room.

“No, they don’t want me,” Prowl says. 

“Kremzeek kremzeek kremzeek kremzeek.”

“Fine,” Prowl glares at the yellow energy. He walks into the room, everyone stops and stares at him. Kremzeek pushes him toward the others. “Hi.”

“Prowler!” Jazz jumps over and grabs Prowl in a hug. “I’m so happy you made it. You can be the princess.”

“What?”

“Every dragon has a princess they guard,” Jazz pulls a blanket out of thin air and wraps it around Prowl’s still cold frame. “There.”

 

On the thirteenth night of Halloween, in my bag of treats I found thirteen grinning Jack’o lanterns, twelve dancing skeletons, eleven sleeping vampires, ten howling werewolves, nine shrieking banshees, eight cackling hags, seven little spiders, six gobbling goblins, five witch’s brews, four moaning ghosts, three black cats, two flying bats and a black crow in a dead tree.

As the Halloween party continues, no one notices thirteen pumpkins being placed around the room by a headless being. The skeletons dance into the room, the vampires sleepwalk in. Werewolves howl as the banshees shriek. The witches laugh as the spiders create long streamers of webs. The goblins start eating the candy. The witch’s brews steam and bubble. The ghosts moan in the corner of the room. The black cats curl up under the table. The bats hang from the light. The black crow pecks at the punch. 

“Rebecca,” Orion Pax says as he sits at the table. 

“Yes.”

“Why does a turkey sit on the table without feathers?” Orion Pax asks.


End file.
